Fallen
by Spartanica
Summary: He was a vampire. She was a human. He was a demon, she was an angel. But Angels weren't made for demons. Full summary inside. GaaraHinata.
1. The Vampire

**Author: Obviously, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. However, I have been obsessed with the idea of a vampire/Naruto crossover. And, because I despise Sakura/Gaara, I decided to use Hinata instead. /Nods/ I think she's good enough for him. Anywho. First chapter is a bit of a teaser. I want to see if anyone's going to actually read this story before I get really into it. So review! REVIEW I TELL YOU! And enjoy. Also, I less than three Naruto/Hinata, but in this story, Naruto's not a good person. So deal with it. And this summary is the /entire/ storyline. Not like it's all going to take place in the first chapter. **

**Summary: She was his prey. Nothing less, nothing more. But he found he couldn't kill her. He did what every vampire tried not to do. He fell in love with his prey. As their trust and relationship grows, Gaara knows he has to hide her from the others in the castle. When the vampire lords, Itachi and Sasuke, take notice, they too begin to seek Hinata. Gaara eventually helps Hinata escape from the castle, even though it breaks his heart. But Hinata, knowing that Itachi and Sasuke will most likely kill Gaara for his betrayal, cannot leave, and seeks help from a werewolf. Will her love for Gaara endure? Will Gaara overcome the vampire lords to save Hinata's life? Or will they, like countless others, become one of the Fallen?**

The movie had been dull. Exceedingly so. Ridiculously so. I mean honestly. Three hours. Three hours they had sat through this stupid, boring movie about nothing. No plot. Not even interesting characters. Although Hinata would have never told Naruto that. She thought it would have been rude to just leave a theatre, right in the middle of a showing. Thankfully, Naruto had no such inhibitions. "Let's get out of here." He muttered, grabbing Hinata's hand. They had been dating for a few months now, but Hinata still wasn't entirely used to his blunt nature.

Tugging on her wrist to get her to move faster, Naruto eventually led the way from the cinema. They usually retired to Naruto's place after a movie, then Naruto would drive Hinata home, except the few times she had fallen asleep on his couch. But they still hadn't slept together. Hinata wasn't ready for anything like that, and in all truthfullness, she didn't even know the specifics of the birds and the bees.

Naruto plopped down onto the couch, turning on the stereo as he did so. He motioned to Hinata, who blushed slightly and sat beside him. Hinata leaned into Naruto's side, his arm around her shoulders, and after a moment Naruto tilted Hinata's chin up and kissed her gently at first, then hungrily, pushing gently on her shoulders until she lay back on the couch. He pushed his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance, which Hinata was all too happy to give. This was always what happened. Then the kiss would die down and they would either watch tv or fall asleep in each other's arms.

But tonight something was different. Tonight Naruto wasn't pulling back. She let his tongue roam, lips caressing her own and her mouth. She kept waiting for him to stop, kept waiting for him to break the contact, but he didn't. He wasn't slowing down. Hinata felt Naruto's hand trail up her stomach, fingers nearing her breast.

"Naruto-kun," She murmured, breaking the kiss and shifting.

"It's all right, Hinata." Naruto said, pressing his lips against her neck, her collarbone, sucking softly on her skin. His hand cupped her breast, and Hinata squirmed again.

"Stop, Naruto..." She protested faintly. He seemed not to hear her, and was pulling off his jacket, tugging at the base of her shirt.

"No, Naruto..." The words weakly tumbled from her mouth when he lowered his lips to her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple. She felt uncomfortable, despite the strange feelings her body was sending out.

"Come on, Hinata. We're not doing anything wrong." Naruto muttered against her skin, looking up at her.

She shook her head and tore herself away, springing up off the couch. "Naruto, I said i'm not...I'm not ready for this."

Naruto was walking towards her, advancing until her back was pressed against the wall. "We've been dating for months, how long do I need to wait?" He growled, kissing her again. She pushed him back and started to dart away, but he grasped her wrist and pulled her back to his body. Hinata could feel something pressing against her hip and felt heat rise in her face. Naruto kissed her hungrily, one hand keeping her in place while the other wandered.

"Naruto...Stop..." Hinata murmured. He silenced her by biting down on her shoulder, and she gasped in pain, feeling tears starting in her eyes.

Naruto was starting to pull at her skirt, and suddenly she knew he wasn't going to stop. She squirmed hard, then stomped on his foot. It was enough of a distraction for her to break away and bolt towards the door.

He reached out and snatched her arm, gripping it tightly, and she whirled around. Her eyes darted to his groin, and she pulled back her foot, the tent in his pants providing the perfect place to aim. She delivered the kick and he released her instantly, doubled in over in pain.

While he lay swearing in pain, she turned and ran out of the apartment. Her feet hit the ground hard and she ran faster, not looking behind her. Darkness had swallowed the street, and she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She turned whenever she could. Right, left, left, right. Finally, the buildings began to thin out. She forced herself to go even faster. It felt like every evil creature in the world was right behind her.

She continued running until her legs gave out beneath her. She sank to the ground, having made her way to a deserted park on the far side of town. Gasping for air with tears running down her face, she let them fall, staining the grassy earth beneath her. Hinata sniffed, reaching up and wiping the tears from her eyes. She simply lay in the grass, breathing heavily until her heart rate returned to normal. Then she stood, walking to the edge of the park's lake.

It's surface was so placid, so calm. The crescent moon was reflected perfectly in it's surface. Everything was so quiet and peaceful that it calmed Hinata enough for her to loosen her muscles. She slid off her shoes, leaving them on the grass beside the lake, then stepped into the lake. The water came up to her shins, her skirt was a few inches above the water's surface, and the cool lake was soothing enough to stop her fingers from shaking.

She closed her eyes and lifted her arms slowly, palms up towards the sky. She tilted her head back and let the moonlight pour on her face, then began to move through the water, not noticing the pair of green eyes staring at her from the darkness. She focused her energy and moved her feet so the water wrapped around her skin in soft ripples that spread across the lake's entire surface. She spun around, skirt swirling in a gentle arc around her hips.

Her arms moved gracefully and soft sounds escaped from her lips, music spiraling into the air and making her movement seem ever more meaningful. The dance grew more complex and Hinata lost herself in it. She moved even deeper into the water so small sparklets wove around her. Her fingers swept down and an arc of water swept up. She twirled, arms flung up over her head, then when she returned to facing the bank, stopped dead.

The man standing there was probably in his twenties, a year or two older than her. His hair was a deep red, the color of blood, and seafoam green eyes were set in dark lined lids, contrasting the pale skin of his handsome face. Hinata had never applied the term 'beautiful' to a male before, but it was the only word appropriate here.

His beauty had a mystical, dark quality that made him frighteningly good looking. He wore a skintight silk crimson shirt a few shades darker than his hair and black jeans. His arms were folded, and his face was impassive, but Hinata's eyes were immediately drawn to his forehead. There was a tattoo there, carved into his skin. "Love." Hinata murmured.

---

She was tantalizingly lovely. He had been on his way home when he heard a faint ripple of water. It was too quiet for human ears, but Gaara was anything but human. He had backtracked and melted into the darkness, watching the girl. Her dark hair was nearly violet in color, hanging short around her face, spinning and moving with her body.

Each movement was as graceful as the water's waves, and her voice caused his bloodlust to increase. When she began to spin and her skirt lifted, revealing her creamy white legs, he abandoned his hiding place.

---

"You shouldn't be out here at night." He layered his voice with the power in his veins, knowing his tones would be near hypnotising.

Hinata shivered slightly at his voice. It was, much like his appearance, hauntingly beautiful. "I was just leaving." She said quietly. She couldn't look at him without blushing, and picked up her shoes, starting past him. His scent washed over her and she fought every urge in her body that told her to stop walking.

Once she was a few feet away, she looked back. But now he was gone. She frowned, and looked back ahead, letting out a small gasp of surprise. He was standing directly in front of her, face less than an inch from hers. She tried to step back but stumbled and started to fall. In the blink of an eye, his hand was grasping her arm in a crushing grip. She gave a sharp intake of breath. He had inhuman strength.

"Careful," The boy said. Hinata looked up at him, and tried to pull her arm back.

"Let go," Hinata whispered. Her mouth was dry, and her voice came out hoarse. He didn't release her.

"You don't want me to let go." The boy murmured. He placed his palm on her collarbone, and there was slight pressure, then a hiss of wind, and suddenly her back was pressed against a tree.

'He's right...' Hinata realized in a rush of emotion. 'I don't want him to let go.'

It was so different, kissing him. With Naruto, it had been a familiar rush. But compared to this, Naruto seemed so...meaningless. Hinata allowed the boy full entrance into her mouth.

---

Gaara didn't bother with any sort of introductions. He kissed her passionately. Her innocent beauty was captivating, and he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed his tongue forward into her mouth, hands trailing down her sides then wrapping around her back, holding her close.

He pulled back slightly and nibbled her lower lip, but he did a little harder than he intended, and a tiny drop of blood blossomed there. He licked it up without thinking and his eyes widened. He looked into her eyes, feeling his fangs slide from their sheaths.

Dear god, her blood...He had never tasted anything like it. It was filled with an incredible power, innocence, virginity. He knew that she wouldn't be a virgin for much longer, and once he had taken her, her blood would have an even better, richer taste.

He grinned, a wicked grin that spread to his entire face.

---

Hinata gave a sharp intake of breath as she felt the boy's teeth break the skin on her lip. She drew back, fingers moving to her mouth. In the faint moonlight, she could see the red on her hand. He had drawn blood. She flicked her gaze back up to his face, and her eyes widened. His eye teeth had elongated, sharpened. She knew suddenly that he indeed /wasn't/ human. She shoved him back, which wouldn't have worked if she hadn't caught him off gaurd, and sprinted off through the trees.

She could tell he was following, but sensed something else. He was just toying with her. He could catch her whenever he wanted. Sure enough, she felt an overwhelming pressure on her back and was brought crashing to the ground. She felt him wrestling with her arms, pinning one wrist down by each side of her head. Panting, she looked up at him, that frightening grin still in place.

---

Damn, she put up a fight. Most of his prey fell instantly under his spell when they first made eye contact. Upon seeing his fangs, they would be entirely his. But not her. Her struggles made him want her even more. He forced her hands up above her head, pining them with one hand and chuckled inwardly. She was still squirming stubbornly.

But human strength against vampire strength is no contest at all. He used his free hand to push the hair from her face, stroking her cheek gently and tilting her chin up and to the side.

Hinata let out a tiny whimper of fear, one that touched Gaara's heart. He was puzzled by this. Why did he suddenly care?

He shoved away the confusion and feelings, then lowered his mouth to her neck. He raked his teeth gently across her skin, then sank his fangs down, carefully inserting them into her flesh.

She closed her eyes, wincing in pain that swiflty evaporated. Gaara continued to drink, her incredibly intoxicating blood taking over every thought. He couldn't stop drinking. He had to, or else he'd end up killing her. He didn't want to do that.

He stopped after a few minutes, looking down at her. She had fallen asleep, as did all his victims. He knelt knext to her, once again stroking her hair. Her eyes were closed, and she looked so eternally peaceful. So beautiful. He rested his hand on her throat, preparing to finish the job. All he had to do was kill her.

'No,' Gaara thought. 'I don't want to kill her. I want to keep her, I want her to be mine.' He stood, sweeping her into his arms. He was startled by her slight weight, and smiled faintly as he started towards the castle only reachable by the undead.

How strange this night had been. He realized that he didn't even know her name.


	2. Brothers

**Author: I'm extremely happy with the feedback this story's getting. So, I shall continue! YAY! This chapter took me forever because my computer was retarded and kept erasing everything. This chapter's a bit incomplete. But i'll update it anyway. **

She woke up somewhere unfamiliar. Somewhere strange. Not that Hinata was uncomfortable. This bed was so unbelievably soothing and soft, and the silk pillows felt like whisps of cloud beneath her head, and there were black satin sheets and black netting around the iron bedframe. Hinata tried to sit up, but found she couldn't move. Her eyes widened in panic. She opened her mouth to cry out, but her voice was gone. As her heart rate began speeding up, she felt a gentle touch on her arm, and flicked her eyes to the side to see a pink-haired girl kneeling by the bed.

"Calm down. It's just the venom." The girl told Hinata smoothly.

Oh the venom. Yeah. That made her feel much better.

"It's in every vampire's fangs. Keeps the victim from moving. Swallow this, it'll nullify the effects." The girl lifted a cup to Hinata's lips and she drank, then coughed and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. "Gaara sent me in here to give you the antidote." She stood, as if to leave. "But there are other things I must attend to."

"Wait!" Hinata rasped, catching the girl's wrist. "Who are you? Why are you here? Are you a vampire too? And who is Gaara?" She blurted.

The girl blinked emerald eyes and smiled faintly. "My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura nodded. "Make sure you tell Gaara that. He still doesn't know your name."

"Who is Gaara?"

Sakura's grin spread. "The redhead who brought you here. He wants to keep you, most likely make you his mate."

Hinata swallowed. "Are you his mate too?" She whispered. Sakura laughed bitterly.

"No. I'm Sasuke's. But not even his mate. I'm his slave." She hesitated, wondering how much to tell Hinata. "Sasuke and his brother Itachi run this castle, they're the highest rank of vampire lords. Gaara's one rank below them. In a way, you're lucky. Gaara may be cruel, but he definitely has a better heart than the Uchihas." She bit her lower lip, and Hinata realized Sakura must not sleep very much, for there were dark lines under her eyes. "If you can, don't let either of the brothers see you. Your blood smells really good."

"How do you know?"

"Sasuke turned me, so i'd have no choice but to follow his orders. Fledglings have to obey the vampire who turned them until the vampire releases them."

Hinata touched her neck where Gaara had bitten her.

"Don't worry." Sakura said over her shoulder as she started towards the door. "He hasn't turned you. You'll know when he has. Trust me." With that, she left Hinata alone in the room, confused and slightly dizzy.

She lay back on the pillows, suddenly drained of energy, and let her eyes slide shut. What was she going to do now? She must have fallen asleep for she woke up a while later. There was a pair of seafoam eyes staring at her from the darkness. She let out a yelp of surprise and bolted to her feet, flinging her right hand forward, fingers curled into a fist. Someone caught her entire fist, stopping the punch without any effort. Hinata gasped in pain as the person squeezed her fist, then twisted her arm around her back and pulled her into his chest.

"Hyuuga Hinata." God. That voice again. She closed her eyes as if that could stop her from hearing it. It was intoxicating. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and his other arm around her waist. "My name is Gaara."

Gaara. His name was Gaara. Who was she? Oh right. Hinata. That's what he called her. That was her name. She couldn't even think with him this close to her. She felt as though she was drifting away, about to slip into the void, leaving her body behind. No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't give up. She couldn't run away anymore.

No.

No.

No!

NONO!

"NO!" Hinata cried, prying herself away from Gaara's embrace and darting to the other side of the room. In the semi-darkness lit only by the moon and stars, she could see surprise on his handsome face.

"You are strong," Was all he said. He motioned to a wardrobe on the other side of the room, beside a door she hadn't noticed was there. With that, he turned and left through a large iron door. The moment he was gone, Hinata bolted for the second door. It was only a bathroom, no windows. The one window in the main room was high on the wall, she couldn't think of any way to reach it. She looked down at herself and realized why Gaara had pointed out the bathroom. Her skirt was covered in mud, and her shirt was slightly torn. Shedding her clothes, she left them outside the bathroom and stepped into the shower.

There were no faucets. Hinata scowled. Well that was good. She started to reach for the door of the shower, but then a jet of water fell from the ceiling. She let out a small sound of surprise, squinting and looking up. Huh. The faucet seemed to be automatic, set in the ceiling so it gave the impression of showering in the rain. She smiled, despite her feelings, and when she was finished, stepped out of the shower. She assumed the faucet would turn off when she opened the door, and she was right. The jet of water stopped immediately, and Hinata felt suddenly cold. Reaching out to grasp the soft white towel hanging on the wall, she wrapped it around herself and stepped out into the main room.

She shivered slightly. The room seemed deathly cold. More so than it had been when she left it. She felt like she wasn't alone, and searched the room quickly, but saw no one. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling, and reached for her clothes. But they were gone. Feeling even more anxious, she remembered the wardrobe Gaara had pointed out. Opening it, her eyes widened. It was a simple dress, completely white, with black lace around the hems and sleeves. She looked over her shoulder again. There was someone in here, she was sure of it.

And she didn't want to change out of her towel with someone watching her. She tried the door to the bathroom, but it was locked. She shoved her shoulder into it, thinking it was stuck, but it still didn't budge. She could feel someone's eyes on her. Their gaze was so intense it was as if they were right behind her. Fear welled up inside her and she spun around. No one was there. Swearing under her breath, she hugged the dress to her chest, looking around the room once more. She heard an almost feral growl from one corner and swallowed as a pair of obsidian eyes materialized.

He had slid into the room in the brief time the door had been open. Gaara had left it open, the fool. As a vampire lord, he could desconstruct his atoms to the point where he was invisible. He had noticed Sakura coming back a little late from her rounds, and had pushed her until she revealed that Gaara had brought home his own slave. Sasuke hadn't believed her. Gaara had never brought home anyone. But once he was in the room, he knew. A sweet, tantalizing scent hung in the air. It had to be the girl's.

That in itself was another surprise. He had assumed Gaara was gay, since he never showed any interest in the fairer sex. But whatever. It wasn't his business. This, however, was his business. He wanted to see this girl that could actually tempt Gaara. Just her scent, the scent of her blood, was enough for him to understand. God. He had never smelled anything like it. It caused his fangs to quiver in their sheaths, but he surpressed them, raking ebony hair from his face with one hand as the girl stepped from the bathroom.

He felt a different kind of arousal when she emerged with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. Damn. The material clung to her wet skin, every curve, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long dark hair hung past her shoulders, and when her face turned to survey the darkness for him, he realized she could sense his presence. Impossible. Mortals couldn't sense the presence of a vampire. A smirk touched his face. There was definitely something different about her. And she was so hot.

When he sensed her fear reach it's peak, he couldn't contain himself any longer. His fangs slid from their sheaths and he lost concentration, so that he became visible. Her chest was heaving in panic, understandable panic. His very presence was enough to disturb even vampires. It was actually impressive that the girl was still awake. He stepped towards her, brushing her hair from the creamy skin of her neck and leaning down.

Hinata was trembling as the raven haired man approached her. He had the same unearthly beauty as Gaara, but it was different. More dangerous. Deadly. She tried to take a step back, but the moment she looked into his eyes, she couldn't move. Panic began racing through her blood, and she could feel her heart pounding. His hand brushed against her neck, and she shivered. His skin was so cold. Her breathing was ragged, and as he lowered his teeth to her neck, she heard him hiss and reel back.

"I see Gaara's already fed off you." He growled. His voice, like Gaara's, was intoxicating. But it wasn't a pleasant voice. It was terrifying. "That'll make things more difficult."

If Gaara had already bitten Hinata, he had claimed her as his own. Any other vampire would know this, and it isn't as though this would stop Sasuke from biting Hinata, it simply meant that if he did, he would be directly challenging Gaara. He knew he couldn't do that. At least not yet. But he'd have to move quickly, since if Gaara made this girl his mate, Sasuke wouldn't be able to touch her.

"Sasuke." A voice from the door caused him to whirl around and he snarled slightly at his older brother.

Hinata's eyes moved from one to the other. They shared the same beauty that she now suspected all vampires had, but their eyes were identical. It was apparent that the one in the doorway was older, and she reached into the depths of herself, finding the same strength she had used to pry herself away from Gaara, and shoved back the younger Uchiha.

Sasuke chuckled. "I'll be back." He whispered in Hinata's ear, before striding out the door. Itachi looked briefly at Hinata, then followed Sasuke. Whether on purpose or by accident, he left the door open. Hinata changed quickly into the dress, then made her way silently to the door, listening and watching through the small crack between the door and the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The elder hissed. Sasuke's back, the younger one, was towards the door, and his brother was facing the doorway, gaze fierce.

"I have as much right to that girl as Gaara." Sasuke's voice was quiet, and Hinata leaned closer to the door.

"Yeah, but he's already fed off her. You really want to challenge him? What, is she really that good?"

"Can't you smell her blood? And her body, her skin..." His voice trailed off into a low purr and Hinata shivered.

"You don't think i've noticed? I'd be the one to take her anyway, i'm the oldest."

There was a slight hiss, and something about Sasuke's stature changed. Hinata's eyes widened, watching the older brother bare his teeth. His eye teeth elongated and sharpened, even more than Gaara's had. Hinata gave a sharp intake of breath as the elder seized Sasuke's arm in a crushing grip. Hinata shut the door to the room quickly, sliding a bolt across it. She backed away, terrified, and felt her shoulders touch the wall. She looked up to the window, then crouched down. Her muscles tensed, and without realizing it, she drew upon that inner power once more.

Her legs bunched up and she jumped. Somehow, her fingers closed on the windowsill. She didn't think about how it was impossible for her to have jumped so high, all she thought about was getting out of there.


	3. Lust

**Author: I decided to slow things down a bit. And build the relationship between Hinata and Gaara before the lemony goodness. **

Hinata pulled herself up onto the ledge of the window. She stared out through the glass, and her breath caught in her throat. She was at least ten stories off the ground, and the building-the castle-was in the center of a piece of land, a ravine circling the land. Her heart rate sped up slightly. How was she supposed to get off the island? She leaned forward slightly, looking down. Okay, first things first. Find a way to get out of the window.

She tore the hem of the white dress she had put on and wrapped it around her right hand. Curling her fingers into a fist, she braced herself against the windowsill and bunched the muscles in her arm. She slammed her fist into the glass of the window, near the center where there was the least amount of resistance. The glass cracked, spiderwebbing out from a glossy point where her hand connected with it.

Hinata winced at the pain in her knuckles and rewrapped her hand, punching the glass again. This time, it shattered, and she shielded her face from the falling pieces. After a moment, the delicate sound stopped and she surveyed the window, using her still wrapped hand to carefully make a hole big enough for her to crawl through. Once she had, she studied the area outside again.

There was a very thin strip of land connecting the island to the mainland, so all she had to do was find a way to the ground. There was a faint border, perhaps five inches wide, that wrapped around the entire castle. If she could follow that for maybe fifty feet, she'd reach a set of spiral stairs on the outside of the castle. Hinata swept away some of the glass on the windowsill and stood carefully, trying to keep her balance.

She didn't bother looking back. It would only cost her more time. Noting gingerly that she was barefoot, she carefully stepped onto the small ledge. There was nothing for her to hold onto except the bricks of the castle itself. Her hands were shaking as her other foot was placed carefully on the ledge, completely abandoning the window. She pressed her torso against the wall, entire body trembling. She had never really been afraid of heights, but was so horribly aware of the fall that no one could possible survive.

But it was better than the alternative. She'd have to do something. She couldn't just sit there and let the vampires do whatever with her. Closing her eyes, she forced herself to calm down. Meticulously, she inched her left foot along the ledge, then her right. Good. Again. Left, right. Her hands clung to the wall and her whole body was pushed against it, her only lifeline.

The wind tugged at the hem of her white dress, pulling indigo locks out to her side as if it was trying to pluck her from the ledge and dash her onto the ground below. Left, right. She could see a window up ahead, and considered pulling herself inside there and trying to find a different way down to the ground. Left, right. Her feet were beginning to get sore, for she had to stand on tiptoes to balance. Her limbs were quivering from the effort of remaining on the ledge, and the wind was roaring in her ears.

She didn't even notice when the wind stopped, since it stopped at the precise moment that she reached the window. She leaned forward with relief, and looked at her reflection in the glass. Her eyes grew wide. Her face was not the only one mirrored there. "Gaara!" She breathed, and felt her left foot slip. She tried to hold onto the ledge, but knew she was falling. She could feel the open air engulf her, and the sense of pure weightlessness take hold of her body as she separated from the ledge.

There was a jerk, and something grabbed a hold of her right arm. She looked up at the red haired figure hovering in the air over her. Two leathery black wings extended from his shoulderblades, pumping smoothly in the air to keep him floating. He was holding her arm, keeping her alive, and she knew that if he let go, she would die within seconds. "I won't let you fall." That voice. It swirled around her ears and took over every part of her being. Within a moment, Gaara had swept down and pulled Hinata into his arms.

She felt her heart pounding, and instinctively clung to him, arms around his shoulders. The redhead was obviously startled by the movement, but merely chuckled. "I'm not going to kill you, Hinata." He said quietly, able to feel her pulsing adrenaline just under the surface of her skin. It aroused him in more ways than one, and he slowly lowered both of them to the roof, where he allowed her feet to touch the ground, but he did not release her from his embrace.

Hinata stared at him, and pushed against his chest, feeling a surge of energy as she tried to twist away. But Gaara's grip was beyond that of a human, and after a moment she stopped struggling. Her palms were splayed flat on his chest near his shoulders, and their bodies were so close that she could smell him. No cologne or anything, but he definitely had a scent. She looked up into his face, trembling. Part of her was screaming to run away, but she couldn't move. All she could do was look at him.

He lifted his hands to the side of her face, running his fingers down her soft skin. Then her neck, then he reached her shoulders, and pulled at the fabric of her dress, revealing her collarbone. Hinata felt the cold air touching her bare back, but when the dress' collar reached her breasts, she grasped Gaara's wrists. "Stop...Please..." She whispered hoarsely, although the strong urges and lust in her body told her to shut up, she hadn't been ready for any man to see her this way. Not even Naruto. And certainly not this man.

The redhead's seafoam eyes blinked. _I wouldn't take you on the roof of some building, my angel. _He thought. He realized it was more than just bloodlust he felt for her. There was regular lust in there too. But he moved his hands away from her collar and simply embraced Hinata again, holding her body against his.

"Little bird, I won't hurt you." He murmured against her hair. He continued to hold her close, and felt her name whisper past his lips. "Hinata." It rolled off his tongue and excited him further, feeling the girl's fear, which aroused him even more. But he held himself back. Instead, he lifted her and carried her back to her room, re-entering the castle through a trap door in the roof. But he didn't take her back to the room she had been in before.

Instead, he took her deeper into the castle, finally opening the door of a large room, in the center of which was a king sized bed draped in crimsons and blacks. He lay Hinata down gently on the side of the bed, sitting next to her and leaning forward, one hand on the side of her face. He pressed his lips against hers, and her fingers moved to his shoulders. Gaara shifted so he was lying on top of her. Even though the lust had reached a burning intensity, he did not want to push her. The thought surprised him. Why not? He was a vampire. He could take whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

So why didn't he want her to hate him? Ignoring the confusion, he let the passion and urgency take over him. Straddling Hinata with one knee on either side of her hips, he kissed her again hungrily.

Kissing him was so different from kissing Naruto. With Naruto, it had been a comfortable familiarity. But there was no excitement. No rush of lust that filled her body and made her feel hot all over. With Gaara, she felt things she had never felt before. His lips opened and he engulfed her mouth entirely, sucking on her lower lip, then tickling her lips with his tongue. She knew the request and parted her mouth slightly. He seized the opportunity and their tongues tangled together.

Gaara expected her to allow him complete dominance, which she gave willingly. He was somewhat dissappointed, since every girl he had ever kissed had done so, but then he felt her shyly pushing back against his tongue. Pushing her hair back out of her face, Gaara allowed her tongue to explore his mouth for a few moments before reclaiming hers. He tilted his head to the side, biting her upper lip gently.

He ran his palm along her side, hand gently moving closer to her left breast. Hinata shifted slightly, and Gaara stopped, breaking the kiss. "Sorry," He whispered. She lowered one trembling hand to his, then slid it over her breast, letting his hand cup her gently. He lowered his lips to hers once more.


	4. Gaurdian

Gaara pulled away just as Hinata was beginning to sink into the kiss, eager to know what came next. His hand slid from her breast and he stood. "I have other things I must attend to tonight. The Uchihas won't bother you here." He said stiffly, and started from the room. Hinata stared after him in shock.

"Wait, Gaara..." She whispered. But she knew he hadn't heard her. He shut the door quietly behind him, and Hinata sank back onto the bed, arms folded across her stomach. That was weird. She could still feel the lust swirling around inside her, and it took her a few minutes to get past it. Then she sat back up and looked around. She would go insane with boredom, locked up in a room like this.

Standing, she moved to the door, placing her palm against it. She thought about forcing it open or trying to find a way to escape. But this time, Gaara wouldn't be there to catch her, and roaming the halls of a vampire-infested castle probably wasn't the best idea. Sinking down onto the cold stone floor, she tilted back her head and closed her eyes.

---

Gaara slid the bolt across the door quietly. It wasn't so much to keep Hinata in as it was to keep others out. But hopefully, he wouldn't have to worry about that much longer. He turned away and began striding silently down the hall.

He could feel a rather characteristic anger welling up inside him as he neared the Great Hall, fingers curling into fists. He thrust open the large double doors and paused, looking up the aisle to where the Uchiha's sat upon their thrones. At the younger's side was Sakura, sitting humbly while Sasuke ran his fingers over her skin. Itachi sat alone, for he had a tendency to kill any girl he ever touched.

"Ah, if it isn't Gaara." Itachi said smoothly, an evil smirk touching his face. Gaara knelt before the pair of them as rank dictated, although he could barely contain his anger.

"Which one of you went after my prey?" Gaara hissed.

Sasuke motioned to Sakura, and she left Sasuke's side to sit against the wall, hands in her lap.

"What should it matter? We're the lords of this castle. Unless you want to challenge us, any girl you bring back is fair game." Itachi snarled.

Gaara stiffened. If he challenged them, he'd have to kill both of them, which would make him a virtual outcast. It would almost be worth it.

"She's mine, I brought her back, and i've already fed off her. You are not to touch her." Gaara said forcefully, standing. Itachi's smirk simply widened.

"Gaara, while we're both extremely happy that you've found someone to feed off, you have to understand the timing." Sasuke stood now, folding his arms. "The werewolves are preparing to make their move. You know as well as we do that we're preparing for war. Do you really want some inferior mortal to be the reason why we are destroyed?"

Gaara felt shamed. He lifted his chin slightly. It was well known that the vampires and the werewolves had been fighting over this land for centuries. But now, the two were going to finally clash. Gaara studied Sasuke's face. He knew the younger Uchiha was simply creating excuses. Sasuke wouldn't just give up on Hinata like that. But calling him out on it would be the equivalent of a challenge. "I understand." He said after a moment. He bowed his head, unbending his pride enough to humble himself before the vampire lords. He turned and made his way back to his room.

Hinata was sitting with her back against the wall, her eyes closed. When Gaara opened the door, she opened one eye and smiled slightly, standing. She took a step towards him, but stopped suddenly at the look on his face. "G-gaara?" She whispered.

The redhead shook his head from side to side and beckoned Hinata closer. He pushed a smile onto his face. "Come on, let me show you around." He said, wrapping one arm around her waist. He led her from the room and down the hallway. As soon as they were out of the room, Hinata sensed a difference in the way Gaara held her. He pulled her hip against his, arm almost painfully tight. She started to say something, but he shot her a warning glance.

Walking on the other side of the stone paved hall was a boy with black hair and very feminine features. "Haku," Gaara said mildly. The boy's eyes slid from Hinata to Gaara, then quickly he downcast his gaze.

"Gaara-san." He replied and kept walking.

"Don't leave the room without me, Hinata." Gaara murmured into the girl's ear. "If anyone sees a mortal girl without a vampire escort, they'll rape you then kill you." Hinata blinked in surprise, swallowing.

Gaara smiled faintly. "It wasn't a threat, I just don't want that to happen to you." He told her quietly. He continued to lead her down the hall, pausing outside the Great Hall. "Sakura!" He called out to the pink haired girl, and she turned, smiling.

"Hello, Gaara-sama." She said lightly. She was so different when the Uchihas weren't around.

"Would you take Hinata to get something to eat?" Gaara asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Gaara-sama." She offered Hinata her hand, and the girl took it, looking back worriedly at Gaara.

"Don't worry. Sakura will protect you." Gaara assured Hinata, who smiled. Gaara reached out and touched Hinata's cheek lightly with his palm. He turned and walked away suddenly, leaving Hinata standing there confused with Sakura at her side.

"Most of us just feed off of blood, but there's some bread and fruit down in the cellar." Sakura said lightly, taking Hinata's wrist and opening a panel in the wall, leading her down into a vast basement. Hinata eagerly tore into the loaf of bread Sakura offered her, and sat down opposite the pink haired girl at an oak table.

"What's going on here?" Hinata asked after she had finished the loaf of bread and started on an apple.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why is everyone so tense?"

Sakura frowned, looking at Hinata. "How can you tell?" Vampire's emotions were always hidden. Not even they could sense what the other was thinking.

Hinata shrugged. "I can just sense it, I suppose."

That made Sakura slightly uncomfortable. This girl wasn't what she seemed to be. "I'm not at liberty to say," She told her finally.

"Oh." Hinata said quietly. She studied the pink haired vampire for a moment, before Sakura stood.

"We should get you back to your room."

Hinata stood as well. "All right. Thank you, for getting me something to eat." She said awkwardly. Sakura nodded curtly, vanishing behind the mask of an emotionless vampire.

---

Gaara emerged into the dungeons of the castle, making his way through the pitch blackness that no human could see through. But to him, it was as clear as day. The cells lined the walls, most were empty. A few had the remnants of bodies, their skeletons contained by rusted shackles.

The path sloped farther downwards, and the faint sound of water trickled down the damp walls. When he reached the final cell, he reached up to the long dead torch on the wall and ignited it with a flick of his nail. It illuminated the shadow of a figure in the depths of the last cell. Gaara set the torch in it's bracket and rapped on the bars of the cell.

The figure lifted their head and stared up at him with eyes a shade of pale violet. "Gaara!" The vampire stood, the sounds of shackles chinking together.

"How are you still alive, Neji?" Gaara asked coldly. It had been three years. He should be dead by now.

"I feed off the rats that come down here." Neji moved closer to the bars, as close as his shackles would let him. "Now, what do you want? I assume there's a reason you came down here, other than to chat." Neji smirked. "Or did you just come down here for old times sake?"

Gaara snarled. "I brought home a girl." He muttered.

"Really? Well, it's about time, Gaara." Neji said, chuckling.

"Shut it, Neji. It's Hinata." Gaara said abruptly.

Neji imediately quieted. "Hinata? My cousin?" He repeated.

Gaara nodded. "What is she, Neji? She's not human..."

Neji cut in, laughing. "Of course she's not human! She's a gaurdian, you stupid bastard!" Neji began laughing again, and Gaara felt his irritation grow, and a tiny speck of fear blossomed.

"A gaurdian?" He echoed. Gaurdians were mortals, and half the time, had no idea of their own potential. They existed to protect others from either physical or emotional pain. But they had immense power. And if they lost themselves to that power, they would die.

Realizing that he wouldn't get any more information out of Neji, Gaara turned away and began making his way back upstairs. He smiled slightly as he thought of Hinata, her incredible inner strength, her beauty, her innocence. He let out a breath of worry.

Vampires couldn't fall in love with mortals. If they did, one of them was destined to die early. Generally, it was the mortal, since they tended to be weaker. Gaara didn't want anything to happen to Hinata, and if she was a gaurdian, then the world needed her. He shook his head. This was getting out of hand.


	5. Don't leave me

**Author: These ideas and such are coming from my own mind, but I promise that everything will come together in the end. If there's something you don't understand, say so in the review and i'll try to clear it up for you in the next chapter. Hopefully I explained a bit more about what Gaurdians are. There will be a bit more clarification later. Enjoy!**

**Warning-ness: Lemon in this chapter. Between Neji and Tenten. It seems random, but I just felt like writing it. And it turned out okay, I think. But no flaming about the couplings, please. If you think Neji and Tenten are destined to have a deep, meaningful relationship, then fine. That's cool. But that's not how it is in my story, m'kay?**

Neji was still chuckling to himself when Gaara left. He leaned back against the wall of his cell and stretched as much as his manacles would allow. A few years ago, he had challenged a vampire lord over a mortal. But he had cheated and killed the vampire after surrendering, and as punishment was locked away in the depths of the castle. In all honesty, he could escape whenever he wanted to. He had a friend who had the keys to this place, and would be breaking him out soon. The vampire lords knew that with his strength, he simply had to break through the chains and he would be free. But now, Hinata too had found herself in this wretched place. Perhaps he would stay for a little while longer, to see what happens.

He closed his eyes and waited. Being underground, there was absolutely no way to tell what time it was, but Neji knew that in a few minutes, he would be having another visitor. The same mortal he had fought over. She still came to him, in secret, to bring him whatever food that she could.

Hopefully, the girl hadn't run into Gaara as he was leaving. If she had, the unstable redhead might have killed her in a moment of frustration. Neji knew it would cause problems, revealing that Hinata was a gaurdian. But he had always known, since he was young, that his cousin's destiny was more widespread than his. Gaurdians were, technically, mortal. They had the same lifespan as an average human, so all rules applied.

If Gaara fell in love with Hinata, one of them would have to die. It was a fact. Generally, the vampire's castle-mates would kill the mortal so their lord would still be around. Or, if the vampire was particularly fond of the mortal, they could share blood and turn the mortal into a vampire. That way, for either one hundred years or until the vampire releases his fledgling, the once-mortal would have to follow the vampire's orders, and neither would die.

This posed a problem for Gaara. Gaurdians couldn't be turned into vampires. Therefore, if he wanted to keep Hinata for anything other than to please him, he'd have to choose between his life and the girl's. Neji smirked. Emotions were such complicated things. And Gaara had never learned to rid himself of them. And a vampire who still felt things was next to useless.

Seeing a figure moving in the darkness ahead, Neji's grin widened. He shifted, pulling at the manacles. They were long enough for him to move aroudn comfortably, but he couldn't reach the bars of the cell. He watched the figure move closer, hesitant, afraid. They carried no torch, but Neji knew the girl didn't need it. She had been coming down here for years, and had the layout of the dungeon all but memorized. "Neji-sama?" Her voice reached out to him and there was the faint sound of keys in the door's lock.

"Tenten," Neji purred, watching the cell door swing open as she stepped in. He held out one hand to the girl, who tentatively clasped fingers with him, then knelt in front of him. Neji's teeth flashed white in the darkness as he grinned, and slid his free hand up Tenten's waist, then around her back, pulling her body against his so her breasts were pushing against him. He could see as if the entire room were illuminated, but the knowledge that Tenten could barely make out his shape in the darkness aroused him further.

"What took you so long?" Neji whispered into the girl's ear, reaching up and tugging her hair down out of it's buns so it fell loose across her shoulders.

"I-I ran into Gaara in the hall, outside the dungeons." She replied softly, releasing his hand and running her fingers up his chest. He wore no shirt, since he was in a prison cell and it seemed rather pointless. His skin was curiously warm, and her fingertips were cool on his flesh.

"Did he hurt you?" Neji moved his palms around to the back of Tenten's dress, pulling at the top of her zipper.

"No." Tenten replied quietly, feeling her heartbeat begin to increase as the folds of cloth fell from her body. She engulfed Neji's lips in a kiss, soft at first, then fierce and filled with lust. He pulled her closer, laying flat on the cool stone of his cell. Tenten quickly unlocked his shackles and pulled them from his wrists. Her lips moved down to his jawbone, tongue running across his skin. She made her way to his collarbone, sucking on the skin and biting down gently here and there.

Tenten ran her hands up along Neji's sides, then nimble fingers undid the clasp of his pants and pulled them down so they were both in naught but their underwear. She returned to kissing his lips, tongue running along the inside of his mouth. She knew she wouldn't enjoy this dominance for very long, and sure enough, as she reached for the waistband of Neji's boxers, he grasped her arms in a rough grip and flipped her so he was on top.

Neji reached out and grasped the chains, fastening them around Tenten's wrists and binding her to the wall. He paused for a moment, looking down at her, one knee on either side of her hips, watching her chest heave up and down, sweat already glistening on her brow. He leaned down and rand his tongue tantalizingly slowly up her stomach, her burning skin and sweat only making him more excited. Tenten let out a soft moan when Neji reached her breast, and pulled at the chains, feeling suddenly at his mercy.

Neji growled slightly, warning Tenten to keep still, and bit down on the sensitive skin of her breast. She arched her head back in pleasure and pain, fists tightening against her bonds. He lowered one hand to her pussy, which was already damp, and inserted one finger into her lacy underwear, using his nail to cut it off and toss the cloth to one side. He raked his hands up her sides, then down again to her hips, tongue still commiting sinful acts up around her breasts. He licked a drop of sweat from her stomach, then tore off his boxers in one movement.

It had been at least two weeks since he had last seen her, and he was hungry in more ways than one. His cock throbbed with a painful urgency that took over all conscious thought. He couldn't see anything anymore. He could feel each beat of his heart, sending his blood pounding through his entire body. Neji felt mildly thankful that this wasn't Tenten's first time, or he would have waited even longer, stretching out her womanhood to keep her from bleeding too much. And he didn't want to wait. He wanted to screw. _Now._

Tenten whimpered very slightly, her own pulsing arousal too much to bear since she couldn't even move. All the muscles in her body were tightened in excitement, and the sweat of their writhing bodies was making everything sort of blurry.

Neji positioned his member at Tenten's entrance, and stroked her inner thigh gently. "Relax, Tenten, or this will hurt more than it should." He hissed in the darkness.

"I don't care."

God, she was perfect. Neji slammed his entire length deep inside the woman beneath him, and she let out a cry, pulling at the chains which bound her. The Hyuuga didn't bother with being overly gentle. He increased the pace mercilessly, pulling in and out with his hands splayed on either side of Tenten's face. "Scream my name," Neji gasped between thrusts, running one nail down the side of Tenten's face. She arched her back, meeting him thrust for thrust as their bodies ground together. The coiling heat began to grow until it reached the point where everything was blotted out in an explosion of pleasure.

"Neji-kun!" The Hyuuga felt ultimate satisfaction as Tenten screamed, voice echoing off the dungeon walls. She lay beneath him panting, but Neji wasn't anywhere near done. He crawled up Tenten's body, unlocking her wrists and standing. She started to rise with him, but he placed one hand on her head and gave her a look. One she recognized, and she remained kneeling. Neji's back was pushed against the wall, and he tangled his hands in Tenten's brown hair. She lowered her lips to Neji's member, swirling her tongue around it's head and tasting his seed. Slowly, she engulfed his tool in her mouth.

Neji moaned slightly, pulling Tenten's hair, his fingers tightening as she began to suck. He tilted his chin back, moving his hips forward as she began to bob her head, using her tongue as often as pure sucking. She knew exactly what he liked, and was using everything she knew in order to give him maximum pleasure. Precum began seeping out of his throbbing member, and he could feel the muscles in his groin contracting as he came. Tenten swallowed all of it, and Neji smoothed her hair back down, thanking her with a kiss on the lips as he knelt back down to her level. He tasted himself on her, and could feel her tired body pressed against him.

But they both knew that it wasn't over. Tenten could sense it in the way Neji held her, calming her for the final act. After breathing heavily for several moments, she pulled away from him and slid her tongue between his lips, the signal to move on. He grasped her sides and flipped her down so she was on all fours. Moving around behind her, he stroked her butt, running his fingers up her back and kneeling so his cock was positioned correctly. He leaned over her and bit down on her shoulder, at the same time pounding into her body for the second time that night.

Tenten threw her head back, and Neji caught her hair, sucking on her neck as he thrust again, grunting as their hips created friction and even more heat. He continued to feed off her until the venom began kicking in, at which point he pulled himself from her ass, gently pulling her body close to his as she fell asleep in his arms. "Tenten," He murmured.

"Neji?"

"Make sure nothing happens to Hinata."

---

Gaara made his way back to his room, barely noticing Tenten out in the hall. When he reached his room, Hinata smiled at him and stood. He didn't mirror the expression, just watched as she took a few steps towards him then paused.

"Gaara?" She said quietly, reaching out one hand towards him. He took her fingers gently in his grasp, sighing.

"Hinata, I'll take you back to the city tomorrow night." Gaara told her, releasing her hand and stepping away towards the window, folding his arms.

Hinata blinked. She had nothing to go back to. She didn't want to see Naruto ever again, and was starting to get used to life in the castle. "But, Gaara...I don't mind being here...With you..." She murmured, touching his shoulder.

He shrugged off her hand. "You don't get it." He snapped. "I'm a vampire, you're human. Nothing can happen with us. I'll take you back tomorrow. Now get some sleep."

Hinata reeled back from Gaara, confused. She felt tears pressing at her eyes. "So, you don't feel anything for me then?" She snarled, a hint of steel in her voice.

Gaara looked over at Hinata, a fierce scowl on his face. "That's not what I said!"

Hinata shoved Gaara's shoulders in frustration. "Yeah? Well then what?! You just want me so you have something to screw?" She said, glaring.

Gaara said nothing, staring forcibly away from Hinata.

"Don't lie to me, Gaara! I know you better than you know yourself! I've known you as if we've been together for three hundred years! I know you felt something too! I know you tremble when we're near, when I touch you...When I kiss you..." Gaara remained silent, and Hinata lifted her hand as if to shove him again, but Gaara spun around and caught her wrist.

"You think I feel nothing?" He hissed, shoving her back hard against the wall. She pushed back, but he snatched her other wrist and pinned both of her hands by her head. "You think it's easy for me?" She snorted in disgust, trying to shove him away.

"No, you started this, you listen to me!" Gaara growled, keeping Hinata pinned against the cool stone. "You think I don't think about you every second that i'm awake?! That I don't dream about you when I sleep?! That I don't spend every moment in terror hoping one of the Uchiha's doesn't kill you?!"

Hinata stared angrily back into Gaara's eyes for several moments, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled at his lips with her own, pushing her tongue fiercely against his mouth. He opened his lips and let her tongue explore the inside of his mouth for a few seconds, then wrapped his arms around her waist, releasing her wrists and letting her fling her arms around his neck.

Gaara held Hinata's body close to him, pressing their forms together as the kiss grew deeper, hands roaming. It continued until they had to come up for air. Then Hinata pressed her forehead into Gaara's shoulder, tears wetting the fabric of his shirt. Gaara sighed quietly, keeping her close. "I don't want to leave, Gaara." Hinata whispered.

"I know..." Gaara murmured. He couldn't tell Hinata that she was a gaurdian. He just couldn't. If she knew, she'd understand the importance of her going back to the city. Going back to do all the good she was destined to do. If he told her, she'd leave him. But if he didn't, she could end up dying. He held her more tightly. "Please stay, just a little longer." He couldn't control himself. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be by his side, even if it meant that she would die in the end. It was selfish of him, and he could feel guilt mixing with the strange new emotions inside of him. Everything depended on her response.

"I'll stay, Gaara."


	6. Neji

**Author: I've kind of got events and things planned for each chapter, but this one just expanded and it took me way longer than I thought it would. Review as always. And the GaaraxHinata lemon is on it's way, I promise. And also, the chapter ends kind of abruptly, but I just wanted to update it.**

Tenten made her way back up through the castle, feeling slightly shaken and sore. That last meeting with Neji had been...Strange. Not in a bad way, it was just so intense. She had this horrible feeling that they would never be together in that way again. And somehow, Neji had known it too. She wrapped her arms around her torso, trying to shut out the cold.

And then he had told her he wanted to see Hinata. Wanted to warn her about her destiny. Tenten wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. If Hinata knew, wouldn't she leave Gaara?

But she didn't want to question Neji. She felt a deep, primal fear whenever she was around the mildly insane vampire, and knew he wouldn't tell her anything unless it was neccessary. Making her way up the stone stairs of the dungeon into the marble tiled main hall, she sighed. Hinata must know. On some level, she had to already know that she had some purpose. If she brought the girl to her cousin, it would simply set her on the right path.

Plus, the older Hyuuga's temper could be a little frightening. So Tenten chose what she felt was the best path, and turned up the tight spiral staircase that led to Gaara's room.

---

Gaara held out the hilt of a long sword to Hinata. She stared at it. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously. He pushed the sword towards her again, and this time she hefted it anxiously. The blade was immensly heavy and she staggered under it's weight.

Hinata strained to lift the blade, her muscles tensing. She managed to level the weapon by using both hands, then flicked her pale eyes up to the redhead. "Gaara-"

Then, without warning, Gaara whipped out a pair of gracefully arched short swords from behind him. He spun and slashed the swords down towards Hinata's chest.

With a small cry of surprise, Hinata grasped her sword tightly and wrenched it up. Gaara's swords landed against it, blades crossed. A shower of sparks cascaded from the metals as they connected, and Hinata struggled under Gaara's superior strength.

She sank to her knees, fighting to keep the blades away from her body. Still baffled as to what Gaara was trying to do, Hinata squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel something. Some kind of barrier inside of her, and rammed her consciousness against it, until it shattered. Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

---

If, for some reason, Hinata had to fight against one of the Uchihas, she would have to be prepared. And Gaara knew that Hinata would never fight against him unless she believed he was truly attacking her. He was astonished that she even blocked his attack. But he had been counting on it. Gaurdians were born to fight, to hold a weapon.

And she had even remained upright during the initial strike. He continued to push her, watching her face. When her eyes snapped open again, he could see the strange light inside them, and braced himself.

---

Hinata felt...Powerful. The long sword felt suddenly light in her hands and she could feel warmth spreading through her body. She climbed to her feet, forcing Gaara's swords to lift using sheer strength. Her hands trembled from the exertion and with a cry, she twisted her entire upper body, wrenching the weapons from Gaara's hands and shoving him back in the same motion.

She felt strange. Calm. As if she had a purpose. A great purpose, one divine and beyond her control. She stared at Gaara as he stumbled back, and watched his blades sink into the stone floor. She dropped the long sword onto the ground. It clanged against the cold floor, and it's metallic ring filled her with certainty.

She wasn't sure what sort of energy had been awakened inside of her, but she knew that it felt right. It felt good. Fingers curling into fists, she gazed at Gaara, who straightened. She thought she saw the faintest form of a smile on his face as she thrust her hand towards him at a speed fifty times faster than she had ever moved before.

Gaara leaned swiftly to one side to avoid the blow, and threw a calculated punch at her side. To Hinata, his movements seemed sluggish, and she snatched his fist from the air, twisting his arm in her grip and using the leverage to spin her body and deliver a smashing kick to his chest. He flew back against the wall, nearly crashing through it, and she sprang backwards, feeling suddenly exhausted.

When she saw a line of blood trickling from Gaara's mouth, she felt the mysterious power drain away. She sank to her knees, feeling weak without it. "Gaara? Are you all right?" She whispered after a moment.

He gazed at her, the smile still on his face. "Yeah, i'm fine." He said, standing. Hinata watched in awe as the cut on his lip sealed closed. He stood slowly, then walked over to her. "Can you stand?" He asked.

She nodded and tried to move her foot, but it shook violently and she fell forward onto all fours. "N-no..." She whispered.

Gaara seemed to expect that. "It's all right." He said, bending down and lifting Hinata in his arms. Her entire body felt heavy, and she found herself wondering how Gaara could possibly lift her. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently on the silken blanket. But by the time he had crossed the room, she had fallen unconscious.

He rested her head gently on a pillow, stroking her hair back from her face. From what he knew about Guardians, the first time they used their power was rough. Hinata needed to sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall peacefully, and sighed. He was falling in love with her. But that was ridiculous. If he loved her, she would die. He was a vampire. How could he be killed?

Gaara was seized in a fit of sudden pain. He clutched at his chest, stumbling back against the wall. His eyes rolled back into his head as the white hot agony took over every fiber of his being.

His mouth was open in a soundless scream, and he waited for the pain to stop. Waited to die. That would be fine, if only it would end. Then he could see Hinata, but they weren't here in his room. They were on the roof of the castle. Sasuke and Itachi were there, and he saw himself from above.

He watched a battle with movements so fast he could barely follow them, then there was a spurt of blood, coating the stones of the roof, and Hinata's wide eyes. Then the vision ended and Gaara's eyes snapped open. He knew what he had to do, in order to save Hinata.

"I'll be back." Gaara whispered, running his fingers down Hinata's cheek so gently that he barely felt her skin beneath his.

---

"Gaara?!" Hinata asked, snapping awake at the sound of the large door opening and someone coming in. She looked towards the doorway and frowned slightly, seeing a young woman she had never met before poke her head into the room. She couldn't be a vampire, since Gaara said they couldn't come into another lord's room without permission.

"No, i'm Tenten." The girl replied. Hinata tilted her head to one side. The name was familiar, but she was certain they had never met before. "It's about Neji."

Hinata was even more puzzled. "Neji? My cousin Neji? But he died, years ago! I haven't even since him since I was about four!"

"He wants to see you."

Hinata shook her head. "That's impossible." She whispered. But so much had happened recently, that she was starting to believe anything was possible.

"Please, just come." Tenten said, sighing. Hinata hesitated.

"Gaara said I shouldn't leave."

Tenten frowned. That made sense. It was dangerous, for an unclaimed mortal, to wander the castle with all the lords, looking for a meal.

There was a long silence, then finally Hinata nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Are you sure?" Tenten said warily.

"Yeah. Let's go." Hinata lifted her chin slightly, trying not to let her anxiety show through. Tenten bowed her head and led the way from the room. Hinata could feel some sort of strange energy passing through the doorway, and realized it must be the protective barrier that kept out other vampire lords. She had the feeling she was making a horrible mistake, but couldn't do anything about it now.

Hinata trotted forward a few steps so she was standing beside Tenten, and the girl offered her a smile that made Hinata feel a little better. Tenten led her through a serious of corridors so complicated, that Hinata knew she'd need help getting back. Then they were descending down a long flight of stairs, darkness pressing in on all sides. The stairway narrowed to the point where they had to walk single file, and Hinata placed one hand on the wall on either side of her, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

Suddenly, Tenten stopped walking. Hinata bumped into her, and Tenten offered her a smile the Hyuuga couldn't see in the dark. Tenten pulled a lighter from her pocket and ignited a torch bracketed to the wall. Hinata winced at the sudden light, squeezing her eyes shut to block it out for a moment. "Come on," Tenten's voice was now a few feet away, and Hinata hurried to catch up.

There were cells on both sides of the passage, some filled, others empty, and still others filled with...Bones...Hinata shuddered slightly, then realized Tenten had stopped walking. This time, she didn't run into her. They had reached the last cell, and Hinata's breath caught in her throat. There, chained to the wall, was her cousin. "What?" Hinata breathed in disbelief.

Neji glanced up and smirked. "Hinata-sama!" He said, threading his hands out of the chains. He walked up to the door of the cell, and Hinata backed away. Tenten wove her fingers through Neji's, smiling faintly and pressing her forehead briefly against his.

"No, you're dead!" Hinata hissed. "They said they found your body and everything..."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Did you actually /see/ my body?"

Hinata scowled. "No."

"So you just decided to believe the so called "authorities"? You believe everything they tell you?"

"That's the only thing they've ever told me."

Neji shrugged. "Whatever." He glanced to Tenten. "Could you give us a minute?" Hinata was stunned at the gentleness in his voice when he spoke to the brunette, who smiled and nodded, lighting a second torch and walking down the corridor out of earshot. "Hey, come here." Neji said, face serious for once. Hinata hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward and knelt in front of her cousin so they were eye to eye. "Look, you're different, Hinata."

Hinata stared. "Different?"

"Come on, don't pretend you haven't noticed. That you haven't realized you have some kind of special power inside of you. Haven't you wondered why Gaara hasn't turned you into a vampire yet?"

Hinata frowned. "I just...I thought maybe..."

Neji smirked. "Look, you just have to be careful.There are a lot of people who would want you dead. And your blood in a place like this is nearly irresistable."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Yeah, i've heard that before." She muttered irritably.

"Promise you'll watch out for yourself. I'll do what I can, but I can't be seen around here." Neji said, then called Tenten back. She unlocked the door to his cell and embraced him deeply, handing him a fresh pair of clothes. Hinata blushed furiously as Neji tore off his ragged clothes and pulled on the new ones. "I'll be around, Hinata, okay?" Neji said, rising to his full height and resting one hand on Hinata's head. She nodded and watched, dumbfounded, as Tenten and Neji vanished down the corridor, leaving her one of the torches. She stared after them for a few moments, then shook her head. What was he talking about?

Sure, she had noticed that strange power inside of her, and knew that it had allowed her to jump ten feet in the air and overpower a vampire. But she hadn't felt it since training with Gaara. Not even a tiny shred. She frowned, wondering if maybe he had forced her to use all of it. But she immediately dismissed the thought. It was still there. If she closed her eyes and focused, she could feel something, a barrier inside of her. It was like the power was just tired or something.

Taking the toch from the wall, Hinata started back up to Gaara's room, remembering Neji's warning that it wasn't safe for her in the castle. She hurried her footsteps, feeling as if someone was following her. Once she reached the main floor, she felt that presence was even closer. No longer having a need for the torch, she snuffed it out and abandoned it outside the dungeon. She glanced over her shoulder and still saw no one, but broke into a run all the same. Paranoid, maybe. But she didn't care. She just had to get back to Gaara's room. Then she'd be safe.

Slamming the heavy door shut behind her, Hinata sank onto Gaara's bed with a sigh of relief. She draped her arms over her stomach and gazed up at the ceiling. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed open, and let out a yelp of surprise, whirling around to see Gaara standing in the doorway, looking mildly surprised. "Didn't mean to scare you." He said, offering a half smile. Hinata returned it after a moment, deciding not to tell him about her encounter with Neji.

"I just had a meeting with the war council. The werewolves are preparing to make a move on the castle." He told her, sitting down next to her.


	7. Flight

**Author: I realized that with my synopsis, this chapter was bound to be a little short. So I combined it with Chapter 8. Which means you'll get one less chapter, but this one will be longer. It also means this one is a bit rushed, jam packed with events and stuff, and took longer to write.  
**

Hinata looked up at Gaara. "They're moving towards the castle?" She echoed. "What does that mean?" Her mouth felt dry.

Gaara ran his hand down Hinata's back, trying to comfort her. "It's a war, Hinata. I'm one of the vampire lords, I have to be out on the front lines. I have to lead our soldiers into battle."

Hinata bit her lower lip. "Do you have to go?" She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes," Gaara replied just as quietly. "I've been summoned by Itachi, and i'm sure that's what he wants to see me for. I just wanted you to be prepared, in case that is what happens."

Hinata swallowed, standing up and turning her back to Gaara. "I understand." She said stiffly.

"Hinata," Gaara stood and reached out to touch her shoulder. She didn't turn around. Gaara sighed. "I'll be back." He said softly and slid past her to the door, closing it behind him.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself and felt her body trembling. Gaara would be leading a war. A war. Between vampires and werewolves. And she could sense the end approaching. An incredible climax in the nearby future. One of clashing color and destiny. She walked over to the window, sliding open the heavy wooden shutters. The night breeze met her face and she smiled slightly. It seemed like it was always night here.

But according to Sakura, vampires didn't actually die in sunlight. They could tolerate overcast days, and even early morning and late evening. Still, it made sense that she hadn't seen much sunlight since arriving at the castle. She couldn't even remember how long it had been. The days had blurred together into a mess of emotion and fate. Hinata rested her forearms on the windowsill, looking down at the great field in the front of the castle.

She could see a forest, with what must be werewolves stirring deep in it's midst. On the opposite side of the field were at least a hundred vampires, not exatly lined up in perfect queues. Instead, they were clumped together in groups, and she could hear the shouting and roaring of them as they fought amongst each other. Between the two groups was a vast expanse of grass, lit by the moon which was nearly full. According to Sakura, werewolves were at their most powerful at the full moon.

Hinata frowned, hearing footsteps just outside the door. "Gaara, is that you?" She whispered. There was no answer, and she turned around, seeing a shadow briefly block the light beneath the heavy door. She took a few steps towards it, one hand wrapping around the blade of the long sword leaning against the wall. As it had earlier, it felt heavy. She tried to call upon that strange power again to make it lighter, but she couldn't feel it inside her anymore. Her fingers tightened around the hilt just as there was a loud crash, something slamming into the door. Hinata let out a cry of surprise and flung the door open, swinging the blade with her eyes shut. The sword found no resistance, and she opened her eyes, blinking at nothing.

Confused, she glanced up and down the hall. Still nothing. Closing the door behind her, she moved to the window and locked the shutters, hesitating as she slid the bolt across. She could feel someone watching her, and when she lifted the sword again, the metal turned colder than ice, burning her skin. With a small whimper of pain she dropped the blade, feeling a cool breeze brush the back of her neck that sent chills up her spine. She felt cold fingers wrapreping around the back of her neck then sliding down her collarbone. Petrified with fear, she shattered the anxiety that made her immobile and whirled around, finding herself facing the younger Uchiha brother.

"Hello, Hinata." Sasuke hissed, leaning down and kissing her fiercely, jaw sweeping up to claim her lips in his own. She squirmed away after recovering from her surprise, but Sasuke caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her forward. Hinata bit back a sound of pain, but Sasuke smirked. "Don't hold it in, i'm trying to hurt you." Sasuke murmured in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened and she stomped on Sasuke's foot, which only caused him to chuckle. He released her, which Hinata knew he had done on purpose, and Hinata dove for her sword.

Sasuke's laugh rang in her ears as he rematerialzed in front of her, sweeping her legs out from beneath her with his foot. Hinata stumbled to the ground and rolled over, grasping the hilt of her sword and leaning up, driving it through Sasuke's stomach with a scream. For a moment, nothing happened. Sasuke simply knelt over her and Hinata held the blade in his gut. Then Sasuke straightened slowly and pulled the blade from his flesh. Hinata watched in disgust as he licked his unnaturally dark blood from the metal, then pinned her hands up by her head with his free hand.

When the realization of what he was going to do hit her, she began to try and free her hands, but he held them steady, one palm over the other, and lifted the sword high above his head. Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as he brought it crashing down point first, driving it through both hands and a good three inches into the stone floor. Hinata screamed, back arching in pain as tears filled her eyes. Sasuke lifted himself off of her and examined the agony on her face, delighting in the stiffness of her pain. He ran one finger down her cheek as she bit her lip to stop herself from crying, staring up at him with hate in her eyes.

"Now now, let it all out. Cry for me. Scream. Shout. No one can hear you." Sasuke tore away Hinata's shirt with one deft motion, and lowered his lips to her breast, biting none too gently on her sensitive skin. Hinata closed her eyes again, willing it all to go away as his tongue traced over her body. Gaara's face appeared clearly in her mind, and seeing him gave her strength. She clung to his memory, and as Sasuke bored of just her torso, she cried out to the redhead silently. _Gaara, please help me._ When Sasuke's fingers neared the valley of her waist, she let out a very small whimper, and suddenly the weight of his body was gone.

There was silence, then footsteps. Someone knelt at her side, but still she didn't dare open her eyes. Something warm and light was draped across her chest, preserving her modesty. Hinata let one eye flicker open and saw the redhead and the tattoo beneath his hair. Giving him a teary smile, she opened both eyes.

"You came back!" She whispered. He nodded, smiling slightly, then frowned, glancing to her hands, still impaled to the floor. He placed one hand on her wrists to hold them down, the other around the sword.

"This will hurt," He warned her. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath, nodding curtly. Quickly, Gaara pulled the blade from Hinata's hands, immediately wrapping both in lengths of gauze. He did it all so quickly that before Hinata was able to gasp in pain, he was done. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Gaara asked. Hinata shook her head and Gaara helped her to stand. "Are you sure?"

A nod of the head this time. Gaara pulled Hinata gently to him and sighed. "It's not safe for you here." He said quietly. "I'm sending you to the werewolves. I have an alliance with them, and they've agreed to protect you." Hinata reeled back from him.

"What?! I'm not leaving without you!" She cried.

"Hinata, Itachi sent me to lead the soldiers simply so Sasuke could try and take you as his own. I don't want anything like that to happen again." He murmured.

Hinata scowled. "I'm not afraid of them."

Gaara smiled sadly. "I know." He drew her close again, his chin on top of her head. "I'd never be able to fight worrying about you. Please, you won't be going alone."

Hinata blinked. Before she had time to voice the question on her mind, there was a knock on the door and she turned to see Neji and Tenten standing in the doorframe. "Ready?" Neji asked, a broad grin on his face. Hinata mirrored the smirk, and nodded.

"You will come, when it is safe?" She asked Gaara as she pulled on fresh clothing.

"Yes. I will see you very soon." He replied, handing her the long sword and helping her strap it across her back. He kissed her forehead gently and grasped her hands in his own. "Keep yourself safe, Hinata." He murmured. Hinata nodded, taking a deep breath and turning away. Neji and Tenten waited for her to draw even with them, then broke into a run. Hinata followed just behind, fighting not to look back. The three of them descended down a flight of stairs, but right when they entered the basement like kitchen, Neji halted.

"Quick," He hissed, pulling the two girls into a pantry just inside the door. Hinata tugged the door shut behind her, and before she could ask why Neji had stopped, there was a cry of pain from the kitchen. She peered out the crack and saw Sasuke standing over a pink haired girl. She was lying on her side, supporting her head with one hand, and gazing up at the Uchiha with terror in her eyes.

Her clothes were torn, and there was a long streak of blood running from her shoulder across her chest to the opposite hip. The ebony haired vampire delivered a savage kick into Sakura's abdomen, and Hinata winced, hearing a sickening crack.

"Ribs," Neji whispered from behind her. Hinata continued to watch, wondering how long Sasuke would beat the pink haired girl. Then suddenly, Sakura let out a scream.

"Stop it!"

Sasuke was so shocked that he did stop. "What did you say?" He hissed quietly. Hinata stared in astonishment, with Tenten crouching down so she could see what was happening.

"I said stop! I loved you, Sasuke! I loved you more than anything! But all you do is hurt me!" Sakura cried, tears streaming down her face. Sasuke stiffened, then turned away.

"Why would I ever love a whore like you?" He said coldly.

Hinata closed her eyes, as if it could block out the raven's cruelty. How could he do this to Sakura?

The pink haired girl looked devastated. "Sasuke...Please..." She whispered, looking up at him with horror in her eyes.

But the Uchiha ignored her, turning and vanishing up the staircase.

There was a heartbeat of silence, broken when Neji nudged Hinata. "Let's go," He said gently, and slid from the pantry. Hinata and Tenten followed, making their way towards what appeared to be a cupboard. Neji slid open the cupboard door, pulling aside a piece of cloth that revealed a long tunnel. "This comes out on the outskirts of the werewolf camp." He told the two girls.

There was another silence, filled with the soft crying of Sakura. Hinata looked back at her, frowning.

"We can't take her with us," Neji said, as if reading her thoughts.

"But..."

"She's tethered to this castle. Tethered to Sasuke. She can't leave." Neji grasped Hinata's hand, tugging her forward carefully. Hinata sighed.

"Goodbye, Sakura." She whispered, pulling the cupboard door closed behind her and trotting after Neji and Tenten down the tunnel. It was surprisingly short. After only a few seconds, Neji stopped. "We can't be there already?"

Neji nodded.

"But how is that possible?" Hinata frowned, staring behind her, then back to the circular door in the ceiling.

"Magic." Was all Neji said as he pushed up on the door, which opened to reveal the early morning sky. He climbed up onto what was hopefully solid ground, then turned and offered the two girls his hands. Tenten took hold of his left, and Hinata took hold of his right. Hinata was still astonished at the strength of vampires as Neji easiy hoisted both of them up through the door, which was actually part of a rock, and they landed lightly on the damp earth.

"Neji?" A kind voice from behind made all three of them turn to see a young man with a mess of brown hair, clawlike fingernails, and face paint on his cheeks that accented his fierce looking eyes. Hinata felt a shiver. This man was powerful. She could feel it. He turned his piercing gaze upon her and she couldn't help but quail under his stare.

"I'm Kiba."


	8. Love?

**Author: My writer's block has been intense lately, but I decided that I can't write only when i'm inspired. I just have to do it, you know? So here it is. Chapter...nine I think? Or is it eight...I don't remember. But it doesn't matter.**

Had she made it out all right? The passage under the castle was enchanted so they should have gotten to the werewolves safely. But Gaara couldn't go check. Not right away, or the Uchihas might notice and get suspiscious. He paced back and forth in his room, frustrated. Just a little longer, he told himself. An hour dragged by sluggishly, and finally he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He controlled his pace as he walked down to the kitchens. He couldn't just go sprinting down there like a madman.

He could sense one living presence inside the kitchen and tensed, hearing the soft sobs of a female. His heart pounded in his chest as he paused outside the door. What if that was Tenten crying? Crying over Neji's and Hinata's bodies? Feeling as if he was jumping out of his skin, he flung open the door and found that it was not Tenten crying, but Sakura.

Pity blossomed in his chest as he walked over to the pink haired girl. "Are you okay?" He asked, crouching at her side. She opened her eyes, red with tears.

"Gaara, I can't take this anymore. I can't live with him. He'll kill me when he finds out I let Hinata leave." Sakura whispered, flinging her arms around the redhead's neck.

Gaara tried to be sympathetic, but his mind was whirling. "Hinata? She got away safely?" He asked urgently. Sakura nodded into Gaara's shoulder, and Gaara let out a long breath of relief, focusing on the young girl who clung to him, desperate for someone to care about her. Gaara gently disentangled the girl's arms from around his neck.

"Gaara, you promised that you'd do anything to help me." Sakura whispered, tears still streaming down her face. Gaara knew what she was asking before she voiced it out loud. But it was a formality for her to ask.

"Yes. What can I do?" Vampires couldn't commit suicide. They had chosen to become immortal, and thus it was both a blessing and a curse, for if something happened, they couldn't end their own lives. But vampires could kill each other. And without the use of stakes. Gaara reached into his boot and pulled out a long knife.

Sakura looked to the knife and nodded, tugging down the top of her shirt slightly and taking Gaara's hands in her own, moving them up to her breast so the tip of the knife was positioned directly above her heart. "Please, Gaara." She whispered.

Gaara stared down into the tortured emerald eyes. Sakura's love for Sasuke had only caused her to suffer, and he knew she was right when she said he would kill her for allowing Hinata to escape. But it wouldn't be an easy death. It would be hell. Gaara nodded. Just once, and leaned down, kissing Sakura's forehead soothingly as he slid the knife gently into the girl's heart.

Her chin fell down against her chest, and Gaara removed the blade from her body, wrapping the girl's fingers around the knife's hilt. She deserved to take the tool of her escape with her into whatever afterlife awaited the undead. Then the redhead moved back, pushing some of Sakura's hair from her face as her body dissolved, small white particles swirling into the air and taking the knife with it.

Gaara allowed a brief moment to feel pity and remember Sakura, then erased her from his mind. He couldn't worry about that now. He stood, and walked to the entrance of the passageway. Carefully, he made sure it was closed and well concealed, then turned and walked up the stairs, heading for the war grounds.

* * *

Hinata had sat silently while Neji filled Kiba in on all the vampire's plans. Tenten had contributed where she needed to, but Hinata found she had nothing to say. She kept her eyes downcast, unfocused, deep in thought, and didn't notice Kiba's gaze upon her for most of the meeting. After what seemed like hours, the council filed out of the tent, one by one. 

Hinata blinked, feeling someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Kiba standing there, fierce gaze concerned. "He's all right." The werewolf said gently. Hinata frowned.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." She replied carefully, standing. She might as well have remained sitting, since Kiba was still a good six inches taller, and she had to look up to see his face.

"Gaara, he's fine." Kiba ignored her response for the most part. "He knows how to cover his tracks, you don't have to worry about him."

Hinata decided it was pointless to pretend she wasn't involved with the vampire lord. "I can't help it. He made me leave to help, but if Sasuke or Itachi find out what he did, he'll be killed. I couldn't live with myself knowing that i'm the reason he lost his life."

Kiba blinked. "Hinata, Gaara is /fine/." He insisted soothingly. Hinata breathed deeply, then nodded.

"Yeah. It sounds crazy but...I think i'd be able to feel it if he died." She whispered. Kiba watched her silently, knowing it was more. "I...I can feel his breath inside of me. As if he's with me wherever I go." She stopped, staring at the werewolf. Why was she telling him this? She barely knew him. Which wasn't to say she didn't trust him. She knew Gaara had a good sense of people's morals, and if Gaara trusted him, so would she.

"It doesn't sound crazy." Kiba reached forward and brushed indigo locks from Hinata's neck, calloused fingers barely touching her skin. "He's fed off you," He concluded, seeing the faded scar on her flesh. "It's common for vampires and mortals to have a connection when they're in love. Even more so if the vampire has fed off the mortal."

Hinata started to nod, then blinked. "Wait, we're not...We're not in /love/." She said urgently as Kiba pulled his hand away. He watched her for a moment.

"All right then." He turned to start walking away.

"Hold on! Why did you say that! You haven't even seen us together!" Hinata called after him.

"Get some sleep! You'll be training tomorrow morning." Kiba shouted over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

Hinata stared after him in puzzlement. She didn't love Gaara. That was ridiculous. "I mean, do I have loving feelings for Gaara?" She muttered, turning around to the tent Neji had indicated earlier. She pushed aside the canvas flap and let her gaze flit around the small room. A cot on one side and a table on the other. Simple. She hadn't expected anything more. Sitting on the cot, she frowned. "Well, yes. But that doesn't mean I am /in/ love with him."

"I mean, I have ongoing sexual feelings for him but I /do/ love him." Hinata's eyes widened. "Crap." She muttered, flinging herself back on the cot and folding her arms across her stomach. Well. This was frustrating.


	9. Pyre

**Author: I loved the responses I got from the last chapter. It really inspired me to write more. XD I'm setting things up for the GaaraHinata lemon. It'll be soon. And i'm hoping it will be my best one yet. By the way, i'm a huge fan of KibaxHinata, but they won't be getting together in this fic. Sorry. I may write them a oneshot later.**

Pale eyes flickered behind closed lids, sweat shining on the Hyuuga's face as she stirred in her sleep. "Gaara," She whimpered, rolling onto her side as images flashed befor her eyes.

_She saw rain pouring from the sky, onto the roof of the vampire's castle. The two Uchihas stood opposite Gaara, Sasuke right before the redhead. She heard their words, standing both next to them and above them at the same time. "I've told you, I love her. I won't let either of you take her." Gaara's voice shouted above the roaring wind._

_It was Itachi who answered. "I have no interest in the girl. But if Sasuke wants her, you must yeild. You failed to claim her as your own. It's too late now, Gaara. Surrender to us."_

_The man lifted his chin in defiance, fingers curling into fists. Sasuke approached him. "This is your last chance, Gaara." The younger Uchiha hissed. "Will you yeild?" He drew his sword and held it loosely at his side._

_The redhead smiled bitterly. "Bite me, Sasuke." He said calmly. The Uchiha snarled and thrust the sword forward directly towards the other man._

There was a flash of lightning and Hinata let out a small cry, sitting upright. She was breathing heavily, and her entire body was drenched in sweat. Tears filled her eyes and she clutched at her shirt, sobs racking her fragile body. She drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face in the fabric of her pants. She hadn't changed since leaving the castle. But she felt, somehow, that she had seen Gaara die. She felt like she had been there, seen it through his eyes, and had been helpless to stop it. He couldn't leave her. She didn't want him to.

The sobs grew more frequent, and she was vaguely aware of someone entering the tent. She wrapped her arms more tightly around her knees, and felt someone sit on the cot next to her. A pair of strong arms encircled her shoulders and pulled her against them. She knew it was Kiba. "Hey, it's all right." He said quietly. He rested one calloused hand on the back of her head, pressing her head against his chest. He stroked her hair gently, and she felt his clawlike nails brushing her scalp lightly.

His gentle touch made her cry even more, and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, then up against his back. They stayed that way for a long time, then slowly Hinata's sobs died away and her tears dried. "You...You were watching me during the war council." She whispered, sniffing lightly.

Kiba didn't reply i mmediately. "Gaara and I have been comrades for a long time. He has saved my life and I have saved his. He asked me to watch over you, and I intend to do just that. You looked upset during the council." He explained. The Hyuuga took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Was there a reason you came here?" She asksed. Kiba nodded.

"The werewolves will be marching to battle tonight. The full moon is three days away, and tonight is the prelimary fight. The vampires insist upon it. You and Tenten will not come with us-" He paused at the furious look on her face, and spoke gently. "Not this time, but in the main seige, I want you leading the fight at my side." Hinata smiled slightly, nodding. "I want to see the extent of your abilities." He told her, and stood, pulling away.

"Here," He reached outside the flap of the tent and his hand reappeared holding a bundle of clothes. He took Hinata's hand gently and led her outside. She followed at his side, stopping just outside and taking a deep breath. The early morning air was crisp, and the faintest tinges of orange had crept into the sky. Then she trotted forward a few steps to catch up to Kiba. There were hundreds of tents on either side, and they walked down the center aisle, the camp entirely still. Everyone was sleeping. "You'll have the washroom to yourself this early, i'll wait outside." He told her, then pointed to the tent next to it. "Weapons are inside there."

He pulled aside the sliding door to the room and stepped aside. Hinata smiled faintly and walked in, closing the door behind her. She knew Kiba wouldn't peek on her. She didn't know why, but had a feeling he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She stripped away her old clothes and moved to a basin on the wall, filled with clear fresh water. It was cool to the touch, and she used a clean rag on the wall to clean herself, watching the excess water drain away through a small hole in the floor. As she removed water from the basin, more streamed in from a small faucet.

When she finished, she dried herself with a second towel. Then she examined the clothes. The pants were of a sturdy material, and the tunic was made of a soft cotton, although neither piece was delicate. She slid the clothes on, but when she unfolded the shirt a few more itens fell to the floor. There were leather grieves for her hands and a leather corset, which she tied around her chest, as well as worn shin plates. All made out of the same kind of leather, tanned to almost black and clearly used; Although they seemed in perfect shape.

She stepped outside and saw Kiba standing a few feet away, back dutifully turned towards the wash house. Hinata smiled faintly. Then she slid into the weapons tent he had indicated. She was stunned. There was a vast array of weaponry on the walls, but her eyes only saught one. Her longsword. She took it eagerly from the wall and swung it's sheath and strap over her back. It's weight felt right, settled against her shoulders. She pulled her hair from her face with a leather chord, then decided she was ready.

"So, you wanted to test me?" Hinata asked, returning to where Kiba stood. He turned around and grinned.

"Yeah, the training ground is that way-" Without warning, Hinata whipped her sword from it's sheath and whirled around, swinging it's blade towards his neck. The werewolf's grin widened and he spun, twisting and catching the blade between his palms. He wrenched the sword down and grasped one of Hinata's arms, pulling her body close to his. "You're fast. But the element of surprise does nothing when compared to werewolves. You have to beat us using force; skill. Anything else is useless. The same goes for vampires." He pushed Hinata back, leaping several yards back and crouching.

"Again!" He shouted, and sprang towards her. Hinata braced herself for the attack and smiled.

* * *

"Please Neji, don't go tonight." Tenten whispered. The two of them lay together in the grass, Neji's arms wrapped around her with one hand trailing through her hair. "At least turn me, so I can go with you." 

Neji sat up, frowning at her. In order for a vampire to turn a mortal, the vampire would cut their wrist, and the mortal would do the same. Then they would both drink each other's blood. It was the only way to be turned into a member of the living dead. Werewolves were much simpler. A deliberate bite was all that was needed. "I can't do that, Tenten." He murmured to her. "I can't condem you to an immortal life, watching everyone else die around you."

Tenten sat up with Neji, mirroring his frown. "But if you go...You won't come back to me." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Her gaze dropped to the grass, and Neji places his hands on either side of her face, turning it up to look at him. He kissed her deeply, then pulled away.

"I love you, Tenten."

* * *

Tenten sat at Hinata's side, arms wrapped around her knees. The werewolves and a few vampires; Neji amongst them, had gone off to the battlefield. They could hear the beating of a wardrum and the stomping of a thousand feet on the earth. "They see it as a game." Tenten whispered. Hinata looked at her, puzzled. Tenten wasn't looking at her, but rather, looked up at the nearly full moon. "Werewolves see battle, fighting, as one giant game. Vampires see it as an art, a constant ceremony." A single tear trailed down the brunette's cheek. 

"Neji won't be coming back to us, Hinata." She bowed her head, and Hinata frowned deeply. The drumming had stopped, and a great roar erupted from the battlefield. The fight had begun. She stood, sword comforting on her back, but felt lost that she couldn't draw it. It would be pointless. She heard a small whimper from by her feet, and reached down, pulling Tenten to her feet.

"It will be all right, Tenten." She told her, although she had no idea if that was true. All they could do was wait.

After precisely five hours, the sounds of battle died down, and Hinata straightened. There was stirring in the trees, and the werewolves were returning. They walked solemnly, in a steady stream of soldiers. Some wounded, but most walking tall. Hinata waited for Kiba, and for a heartbeat, thought he had been killed. But he was at the back, leading the procession of werewolves who were carrying planks of wood, each held a warrior who had fallen. Kiba paused when he reached Hinata and Tenten, although the procession continued.

He held Hinata's gaze for only a second, then turned to Tenten. "I am sorry." He said quietly. One pair of werewolves stopped, laying a plank of wood at Tenten's feet. The body was covered in a coarse cotton cloth, although there was no doubt who was beneath it.

Tenten did not cry, did not scream or shout. She merely knelt by Neji's side. Hinata and Kiba watched her for several moments, and neither saw the knife in her hand until she had pushed it between her ribs.

**_

* * *

_**

Werewolves do not bury the bodies of their dead. They consider it an insult to be covered in dirt and allow insects to feast upon the flesh of ones they once held dear. Instead, thirty funeral pyres were set up on a barren stretch of land southeast of the camp. Hinata stood beside the one that held Tenten and Neji's bodies. It seemed fitting for them to be burned together. Kiba appeared at her side, one hand on her shoulder. His fingers gripped her shirt gently, but Hinata found she didn't need comfort.

She would avenge Tenten and her cousin. It was that simple. She knew neither would want her sobbing over their deaths, and her eyes were quite dry. "It's all right, Kiba." She said softly. "They will not have died in vain."

He looked at her, face calm. "We have a visitor."

She blinked, glancing up at him in puzzlement. "Gaara?" She asked.

He nodded.


	10. Gaara and Hinata

**Author: Guys, this is it. It's all about Hinata and Gaara in this chapter. In the next one i'll get back to the plot and actiony type things. But for now, just enjoy the lemonade.**

"Gaara!" Hinata hadn't really believed Kiba until she saw the redhaired vampire standing inside her tent. She darted forward and flung her arms around him. His shoulders, his back, his chest. He was there. He was solid. She didn't realize how terrified she had been, thinking he had died. She felt tears falling from her eyes. It was as if there had been a wall around her heart. She knew she wasn't just crying for Gaara. Even as he wrapped strong arms around her, holding her against his mantle. He made her feel secure, safe, protected. Like nothing could touch them.

"Tenten...Neji..." She whispered between sobs, and he stroked her hair gently. It wasn't like the way Kiba had held her. His embrace had the same kind of passion that she felt flowering inside her. Her body was trembling, and he steadied her very soul by simply being there. "They're gone. They're dead." She had to repeat the words. It didn't seem like it could be true. Less than a day ago she had sat at Tenten's side. "They're dead." She felt Gaara's arms loosen slightly, and could imagine the surprise on his face.

"How?" His voice radiated over her head. How she had missed that voice. She tightened her grip on him, as if afraid he would slip away. Kiba was the one who replied, standing in the entrance of the tent.

"Trying to bring back one of our fallen. They both perished under a second wave of vampires."

Hinata felt Gaara's head nod, his chin brushing the top of her skull as he renewed his grip around her. "Shh, it's all right." He told her gently, whispering the words into her ear. He lifted her, one arm around the small of her back and the other supporting her legs. The Hyuuga's arms went automatically around Gaara's neck and she buried her face in his shoulder as he began walking. She was vaguely aware when they passed Kiba. She didn't think about anything but the feeling of him holding her. The sensation of her face pressed against his chest.

The steady, untiring rythm of his feet was soothing, and she slowly began to feel her sobs die away. She had been crying for everything. For being betrayed by Naruto, fear of the Uchihas, pity and sadness for Tenten and Neji. She didn't know how long they had been walking by the time Gaara slowed down and stopped altogether. By that point, the tears had dried. Gaara was gently laying Hinata on the ground, and laying down next to her, laying his head on one arm and pulling her close with the other.

Hinata looked over at him, and suddenly, she didn't know how, but she knew that he loved her. It was there, as if it was written on his forehead. With a faint smile, she realized that it /was/ written on his forehead. She reached up and touched the 'ai' tatoo on his skin, and he mirrored her smile.

He didn't have to say it. He didn't have to tell her that he loved her. She could feel it. The night sky was clear overhead, filled with stars and the enourmous swell of the moon. Hinata lay back and stared up at it for a few moments. The air was neither cold nor overly warm, and the patch of clovers under her back was soft. Gaara sat halfway up, supporting his weight with his elbow. He reached over and stroked Hinata's cheek gently, leaning down and kissing her very softly, lips brushing against her with the softness of a moth's wings. He pulled back and smiled.

Hinata knew what would come next. She had tried to pretend she didn't know, but she had found one of Kakashi's books once. She knew what would happen, and could even imagine how it would feel. But she had never been willing to take the next step. Strangely, it didn't seem like such a big deal anymore. It was simple. Just sex. And Gaara loved her. She loved him. There was no reason not to. She lifted her head and captured Gaara's lips in her own, sliding her tongue forward and running it along his lower lip. She pulled back slightly, then elicited a moan from the redhead when she bit down lightly.

Gaara hesitated, suddenly sensing what Hinata wanted. "Are you sure?" He whispered to her, cupping her face in his hands. She paused.

"Yes, but...I'm afraid." She replied very quietly. It seemed Gaara wasn't a virgin, but she certainly was. She had heard that it hurts, the first time. Gaara's face took on a serious expression. But there it was again. That look of pure love. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'll be gentle," He murmured, leaning forward and letting the words puff huskily against her ear. He didn't speak again, letting his actions do so for him. He gazed deep into her eyes, running one hand through her hair, and Hinata had a feeling something amazing was about to happen.

Hinata let Gaara take over. She had imagined her first time before. But now that the moment was upon her, she didn't know what would happen. Gaara, it seemed, was keeping his word. He kissed her very softly, lips working against hers in a constant, moving tangle. His tongue pressed against her lips a few times before he pushed all the way in, swirling around the tip of her tongue. He allowed her entrance into his own mouth, then sucked on her tongue, earning himself a small whimper of pleasure. Hinata felt her body getting warm, and pulled off her jacket, tossing it to the side.

Gaara swung one knee over Hinata's hip so he was straddling her, and removed his jacket as well, then leaned down, palms splayed on the grass on either side of her shoulders, jaw sweeping up to reclaim her mouth. He moved away from her lips, kissing her cheek lightly, then her jawline. When he reached her neck, he slid his tongue forward very slightly in the kiss, and heard Hinata gasp. Ah, so he had found a sweet spot. He sucked gently on the skin there, and watched as Hinata's arms reached up to grasp at his back. Raking his teeth over the hickie, he felt Hinata's chest rise beneath him, and kissed the place again before alternating before sucking and nibbling, until the Hyuuga moaned quietly.

He let out a long, steady breath, directly against her neck, then tugged down the collar of her shirt, trailing his tongue along the creamy white skin he found along the way. He wanted to know every contour of her body. The redhead lowered his teeth, biting the hem of her shirt and pulling it up to expose her stomach. He shifted his weight and used one hand to remove the shirt entirely. There was a pause that seemed- for Hinata -to last a lifetime. Gaara gazed down at her exposed breasts, then his eyes slid back up to her face.

Somehow, Hinata's doubts slid away. In that one look, Gaara had assured her that everything would be all right. She slid one hand up his stomach, beneath the fabric of his shirt, and tore it from his body. Oh. She hadn't expected the physique that met her eyes. Toned stomach and a smooth chest. Letting her hand roam up his chest and down one muscular arm, she grasped his wrist gently, as if telling him to continue. He did.

Her skin was hot now, and Gaara could feel it growing hotter as his tongue slid over her stomach, pausing only once to place a tender kiss over her belly button. When he reached the swell of her breasts, his lips became even more gentle. He kissed the incredibly soft skin. She was so warm, and he felt so cold, even though he could feel sweat all over his own body, and a pulsing arousal in his groin. He rubbed his hips insistantly against Hinata's, the friction of hips causing another moan, this time slightly louder. Gaara repeated the maneuver, thrusting his hips quickly against hers then slowy grinding them together before pulling away.

He felt Hinata's breathing increase, and his own blood was beginning to pound. He allowed his lips to encompass one of the girl's pert nipples, tongue gently caressing it, playing with the nub and tickling it back and forth. He sucked lightly and Hinata's fingers tightened on his back. With another moan, Gaara felt his erection begin to grow and reached down, sliding away the remainder of his and Hinata's clothes. But he had to wait. He did not want to hurt her. She had to be prepared.

He lifted his lips to hers, hand trailing through her mane of feathery hair. Then he lowered his fingers down to her womanhood. It was already slightly damp, which didn't surprise him. Fingers dancing through the soft hair that surrounded her entrance, he gently slid one finger between the lips, almost immediately finding the small bundle of nerves, already extremely tight. His cock's erection was almost painful, and felt harder than it ever had. But he had to wait.

Hinata felt the finger slide directly to her clit and let out a little gasp as he put pressure on the sensitive spot. What she did next surprised both of them. She reached forward and grasped Gaara's tool, squeezing gently. He let out a moan directly into her mouth, and Hinata felt a drop of sweat run down her stomach, watching the same substance shine on Gaara's chest. She began to gently rub the vampire's manhood, while at the same time he added another finger, this time sliding it deeper, all the way inside her. Then a third. Stretching her. He began to move his wrist in a rythmic motion, and Hinata whimpered in pleasure.

Their breathing grew more intense, labored, as they both found a pace that seemed suitable. Hinata stroked harder, and Gaara compensated, going faster. Suddenly, both stopped. Just before the other climaxed, they had removed their hands. Hinata lay panting, gazing up into Gaara's eyes, and he down into hers. He lifted his hand to his lips, licking each finger clean and savoring the taste of her on his skin. He leaned down and kissed her very gently, shifting his hips and positioning himself over her entrance.

He eased his bulging head inside her, watching her face carefully.

Hinata tilted her chin up slightly. The sensation was curious, and seemed both painful and natural at the same time. She bucked her hips upward, trying to pull him deeper inside, and gasped aloud as he slid farther down. "Gaara-sama!" She moaned, fingers digging into his hips. He had slid his member in as far as he could, and pulled back out just a little, then back in. Hinata felt her heartbeat increase even more. "Faster," She whispered. He was all too happy to comply. Every second outside Hinata was hell. Inside was heaven. He slowly increased the pace, the sound of their animal breathing becoming the only sound. The only thing that existed.

Hinata whimpered his name with each exhaled breath, meeting him thrust for thrust as he began to grind his hips faster. Things became steamy, blurry, as sweat dripped down both of their bodies and into their faces. She rolled over after a moment, without breaking their connection, and wove her hips forward, sweeping them back and forth against his tool. She could feel it press against her clit and let out a cry of pleasure, shifting and sweeping her hips forward against the same place. Gaara's hands moved to her sides, watching as she flung her head back, mouth open and a look of delerious happiness on her face. Things seemed to slow down as he gazed up at her. Her hair was damp with sweat, face shining in the moonlight and her body waving slowly over his. The experience was unlike anything he had ever felt.

He rolled them again so he was on top and thrust against the sweet spot Hinata herself had found. He could feel the swell in his cock becoming unbearable, and ground faster. His heart was pounding to the point where he thought it might burst, and Hinata's nails raked red lines across his back. Faster. Their hips danced together, pulling each other closer. Impossibly close. Hinata needed him inside her. She needed the mingled pain and pleasure. The kind of pleasure she had never experienced.

She felt him come inside her, and a wave of exstacy swept through her body. An actual physical response to her arousal. She felt herself spill juices onto the grass around her, felt the wave spread over every inch of her skin. It seemed as if her heart stopped for a moment, and her eyes were closed as she screamed Gaara's name into the sky. It was all happening all at once, and she heard Gaara whisper her name into her ear.

"Hinata."

She didn't feel him pull himself from her, but knew that a moment later they were lying entwined in each other's arms, bodies still incredibly warm. "I love you." She didn't know who spoke the words. Didn't know from whose lips the words tumbled, but found it didn't matter. This was right. Her body felt tired, and her breathing slowed until she had lulled herself to sleep, still cuddled against Gaara's body.


	11. Stand in the Rain

Author:I'm going to put my notes at the end.

It had been a little while since Gaara had returned to the castle, and the werewolves were preparing for another assault. Hinata was left to train by herself, since Kiba had many other things to do. "Are you sure you want to be out on the front lines, Hinata?" Kiba asked quietly as the troops began filing out towards the battleground. The girl stared at him with pale eyes alight with determination. It was all the answer Kiba needed. He nodded curtly, just once, then both of them fell into the filing werewolves, making their way out to the field.

Kiba positioned Hinata at his side, wanting to make sure nothing would happen to her. But Hinata wasn't focused on him. Her gaze was focused on the army of vampires across from them, wings fully extended and their eyes glowing. "Hinata." Kiba growled suddenly, and the indigo haired girl turned to look at him. "Do not get in the way of any lycan tonight. It is likely they won't recognize you. Whatever you do, don't stray too far from me."

Hinata started to protest, then did some quick math in her head. Tonight was the full moon, when the werewolves were at their most powerful. Even as she watched, she could see Kiba's eyes glowing. His mouth and jaw were expanding outward, and his already clawlike hands were elongating. He dropped to all fours as his knees reversed, and his eyes turned from gentle brown to yellow. A wicked grin crossed his face, and he appeared not to notice Hinata any longer.

He tossed back his muzzle and let a howl erupt from his throat, one which increased in volume and pitch until it was near deafening. Every other werewolf added his voice to the chorus ad they completed their own transformation, and Hinata drew her sword from over her shoulder, filled with a sudden strength. But that strength melted away as suddenly as it had come, for the vampire lifted their cries in their own song, one much more frightening than any sound she had ever heard. The shrieks absorbed the very air, and the werewolves might not have existed at all. Without warning, both sides leaped forward. Hinata sprang with the tide of surging bodies, leveling her sword before her and adding her own voice to the roar of battle.

She watched the vampires drawing closer, their wings carrying them faster than any werewolf could run on land, and she could barely keep up with the werewolves as it was. With a deafening clash, the two armies collided. Hinata's gaze narrowed to only one vampire, the one directly in front of her, and she swung her sword in a sharp arc, cutting him down before he had a chance to strike. Another soon followed, with a third and fourth just after that. From the corner of her eye, she could see werewolves tearing vampires to pieces, and visa versa, and prayed Kiba wasn't one of them. She continued to move the blade in a rythmic motion, marveling at the fact that she had yet to sustain an injury. Just when the thought crossed her mind, there was a sickening screech behind her and she whirled around only to receive a sharp stab to the shoulder.

Letting out a cry of pain, her sword fell to the ground, sliding out of the grip of her now useless arm. The vampire only tightened his grip, long talons deep inside her shoulder. With a deft stroke of his wings, he began to lift her from the ground. Hinata's eyes widened. She knew being carried from the earth by a vampire with murder in his eyes was as good as death. She pulled a dagger from where it was strapped to her upper leg and drove it deep into the vampire's chest. He released her instantly, and she fell to the ground hard, letting her legs crumple beneath her to absorb some of the impact. The vampire reeled above her, clutching at the dagger in his heart, and Hinata scrambled to her feet.

No time to worry about that vampire now. He would die, and she needed to find her sword. Glancing around, her eyes found the weapon's hilt. Stumbling over towards it, she wrapped her hand desperately around the sword and whirled around, able to feel someone breathing down the back of her neck. She could tell instantly that this vampire was higher ranked. His fangs were longer, and his wings were larger. With a cry of exertion, she thrust the sword upwards into his abdomen, putting her entire body into the motion and driving the weapon in all the way up to it's hilt. The vampire winced, black blood seeping from his mouth, and staggered away from the Hyuuga, who tried to stand but failed. The initial adrenaline had worn off, and she was feeling the pain in her sprained ankle now more than ever.

But this vampire...A vampire she was sure was a vampire lord, wasn't dying. He wrapped unnaturally long fingers around the sword's handle and pulled it slowly from his body, the entire time his red eyes bore into Hinata, who remained half kneeling on the bloodstained earth, eyes wide in panic. She saw a blur from her peripheal vision and didn't have time to look at the source until it collided bodily with her enemy. Forcing herself to get up, she staggered a little, and her eyes found Kiba, tangled with the vampire. The fight was over quickly, and the werewolf looked back at Hinata, a grin on his wolven face.

Hinata returned the smile after a moment, and took a step towards him, but stopped instantly. Something was wrong. The blood pooling beneath Kiba wasn't the vampire's. It was his. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata whispered, rushing to his side. He winced a little, the fur around his ribcage stained with the blood still seeping from the gash in his flesh. Hinata's eyes widened, and so did Kiba's. He lunged at her, and Hinata threw herself to the ground so the werewolf soared over her head. The girl heard a thud and a screech from behind her and whirled around to see Kiba and a pair of vampires locked in combat. She cast her gaze around wildly for her sword, but the ground was so stained with muck that she couldn't see. A gutwrenching howl from behind her nearly stopped her heart, and she looked urgently back at Kiba, who lay beneath a vampire, it's hand through the werewolf's chest.

"Kiba!" Hinata sprang forward, bringing one hand back behind her head. She felt a surge of power absorb from her blood into her hand, and caught a light surrounding it from the corner of her eye. She thrust the hand towards the vampire's back, and her fingers sank into and through his flesh, penetrating as far as the heart. The vampire let out a scream of pain, looking over its shoulder at the Hyuuga, whose eyes were still wide in astonishment. Quickly, she withdrew her hand. The vampire took a few steps towards her then sank slowly to his knees.

Immediately, Hinata clambered up the small slope to Kiba's side. He had gone back into his human form, which Hinata knew wasn't a good thing. "Kiba-kun...can you hear me?" Hinata whispered, tapping the werewolf's face lightly. He squeezed open one eye, then grinned a little and opened the other one. "Kiba...Hold on." Although Hinata didn't know why she was saying that. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't very medically inclined, but she knew a shot straight through the ribs and another through the abdomen was fatal.

"The second wave will be starting soon, Hinata...I need you to lead the werewolves. They need someone at their front, they need a leader." Hinata was shaking her head while Kiba spoke. She didn't want him to die, she didn't want to have to fight this alone. "Hinata! Listen to me!" Kiba growled, grasping the girl's upper arm. Reluctantly, Hinata looked at the dying lycan. "Lead them...Lead the charge. Finish this fight. The last vampire lords will come out in the second wave..." His claws dug into her arm. "Promise...you'll get to Gaara." He rasped, and Hinata gritted her teeth so she wouldn't wince.

"I promise, Kiba."

* * *

There was no funeral. Not this time. The bodies were cleared from the battlefield by medics, and lain out respectfully by the trees. Vampires dissolve when they are killed, so there was no honored place of rest for any of their soldiers. Hinata, still unable to find her sword, made her way back to the tents, where a medic named Shino tended to her. Hinata knew Shino and Kiba had been close, and found she couldn't look the other directly in the eye. 

"You're lucky, this could have severed your arm entirely." Shino said, breaking the silence for the first time and causing Hinata to jump slightly. He pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, then paused and took out a knife. Hinata's eyes widened a little, but she trusted him. He simply cut away her sleeve, since it was getting in the way. Then he poured some sort of stinging liquid over the wound and sewed it shut. Through the entire process, Hinata forced herself not to cry out. She could tell doing so raised Shino's opinion of her, if only a little. "Did he say anything to you, when he died?" He asked suddenly, and Hinata frowned, biting her lower lip.

"Yes." She didn't continue instantly, gathering the words beforehand to keep her voice steady. "He wants...Wanted...me to lead the second wave."

Shino's eyebrows lifted and he ceased stitching the wound, looking at her with obvious surprise in his gaze. "That is a great honor, Hinata. Kiba cared for nothing more than his soldiers..." He tied the thread at the end and proceeded to wrap her ankle with a length of gauze.

"I...didn't know." Hinata replied meekly, feeling the weight of such a responsibility on her shoulders. Shino seemed to sense her hesitation and glanced up. Standing, he gazed down at the girl in front of him with a blank expression.

"But he would not have asked it of you unless he knew you could do it."

Hinata looked at him, blinking, then smiled. Standing, she tested her leg's stability. It was sore, but she found she could walk on it. "Arigato, Shino." She said quietly, and he nodded, leaving her alone in her tent. She made her way back to the cot in one corner, to where someone had left her new equipment. She still wore the loose pants and cotton t-shirt directly over her skin, but this...This stuff was definitely new. Over her torso went a battered chain mail shirt, one that hung down to her knees. Metal plates were strapped to her shins, low enough that they wouldn't hinder her movements, but would still protect her. Leather greaves went over her forearms, and as Hinata went to pick up one of the last items, she frowned. It was some sort of leather band, with a part that rose up nearly perpendicular to the rest of the leather. She puzzled over it for a few seconds until she glanced in the battered mirror leaning against the tent wall.

The only part of her body left horrible exposed was her throat. Suddenly understanding, she lifted the leather collar to her neck and fastened it around her collarbone and throat. Satisfied, she returned to the battleclothes lying on the cot. They were not the same ones she had worn last time. The tunic was a deep shade of purple, and the pants were black. After pulling them on, she tied her belt around her waist, tying her hair out of her face with a leather chord. She hardly recognized herself. But there was still the problem of weapons. Ducking out of her tent, she made her way back towards the battlefield, where the weapons of the deceased or severely injured were lain out.

But still, her sword wasn't there. Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist, frowning. "Need some help?" Hinata turned to look at one of the few female werewolves.

"Yes...I lost my sword out in the fight and I can't find it-"

"Here," The lycan leaned down, brushing aside a few spears and lifting a pair of thin swords, grasping their blades and offering them to Hinata.

"Oh...I don't usually fight with twin swords..."

The lycan tilted her head to one side. "So? You're too small for a long sword, you'll fight much better with these, trust me."

"But...The person who trained me-!" Hinata started to protest, but stopped cold at the look on the werewolf's face. She was nearly laughing. "Wh-what?"

"Vampires fight with long swords, Hinata. Werewolves use their hands, or small weapons." The werewolf pushed the swords into Hinata's hands, who recognized the gesture as one of acceptance.

"...Thank you." She said quietly. The lycan nodded, then pointed over Hinata's shoulder. "It is almost time."

* * *

Hinata felt the pressure of every soldier's eyes on her. The silence was absolute on the battlefield, the clouds overhead blocking the moon. It was already drizzling lightly, the tiny raindrops creating a light drum on the armour of the werewolves. Within a few seconds, the rain turned into a veritable downpour, and Hinata was soaked to the bone within seconds, the mud squelching around her boots whenever she moved. She heard the werewolves behind her strike up a drum, and felt her heart pounding in her chest. In this fight, there would be less soldiers. But these were the best of the best. And they would look to her for encouragement. 

A loud screech echoed from the vampire side of the field as their fighters began filing out. The drumming stopped. Every last vampire was a lord. At least six feet tall, with enormous wings with a span of at nearly ten feet. Their eyes glowed red through the pouring rain, and Hinata trembled a little. She had to close her eyes to shut out the panic and tried to focus. Behind her, she could feel at least a hundred werewolves. Their warmth and presence was enough to comfort her. It was as if their hearts beat together. Her eyes snapped open, newfound determination on her face. She threw her head back and let out a long howl. For a moment, she felt foolish, as if the lycans would make fun of her. But instead, she heard every one of them raise their own voices in a single, powerful note.

"LYCANS!" Hinata cried out, drawing her swords from her sides. "Tonight, we fight for those we lost, for the same things your forefathers fought for!" She could hear the drumming behind her pick up again, but didn't look over her shoulder. Her gaze was focused on the vampires across the field. "Tonight, we settle quarrels centuries old!" An excited growl began stirring behind her, and she could feel the sounds reverberating in her ribcage. It was power, it was unity. The rain poured harder, and Hinata grinned wildly, for the first time in her life, she felt like she could really do anything. "Tonight! We are one!" She crouched, then leveled her swords at her sides. "TONIGHT! WE FIGHT!"

She launched forward, and felt the werewolves launch after her. She didn't have any doubt that they would follow. This time, the battle was different. Her energy carried her through every individual fight, no matter how difficult it was. And the swords felt natural in her hands. They moved like an extention of her very arms, whipping through the air with unnerring accuracy. But she noticed that this time, she had to fight harder, for she was tiring much faster. She lost track of how many vampires she cut down, and after wrenching her sword from the abdomen of her current opponent, things seemed to slow. She whirled around, only to receive a sword directly to the stomach.

Her eyes widened, and she looked down slowly. Somehow, the chain mail had held. But the blow knocked all the air from her chest, and the long sword was such that she couldn't get close enough to the vampire who held it. The wicked grin on his face froze her heart and as he pulled the weapon away from her, she sank to her knees, clutching at her abdomen. A cough racked her slim frame and she felt blood escape her mouth, running down her chin. That couldn't be a good sign. Slowly, she staggered to her feet, taking in the vampire's appearance. He was waiting for her to attack him. Wrapping her fingers around her swords, she straightened, panting.

The fighting lycans and undead around them had cleared something of a fighting ground, a circle around her and the vampire lord. She didn't recognize him from her time in the castle, but he was clearly powerful. He swung his sword around to his side, letting it hang loosely in his hand, and continued to look down at Hinata, gaze cold. "Come on then, girl." He hissed, the nails on his free hand elongating into talons. Hinata hesitated, feeling a small prick of fear for the first time since the second wave had started. She didn't want to fight this vampire. But she didn't have a choice, for he lifted his sword and started towards her. "Fine then. I'll come to you."

He swung his sword up and around, bringing it's blade down towards the top of Hinata's head with crushing force. The Hyuuga lifted both her swords and crossed them. The three blades met in a crash of sparks, and the power of the vampire's attack drove Hinata down on one knee. Her hands and arms shook with the strain of keeping the blade away from her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. Narrowing his eyes, the vampire gripped the sword with his other hand, and Hinata let out a tiny sound of frustration, driven down to both knees.

She could feel her grip slipping, and for a moment, thought this was it. This would be the end for her. But she didn't want to die here. Not now. Not like this. And she hadn't been reunited with Gaara yet. 'No.' She thought desperately. 'I won't die until I can feel his arms around me again.' She opened her eyes slowly, breathing hard. "Gaara." She whispered. "Gaara..." She felt power soar in her blood again, renewing her energy, and shoved upward with a great surge of strength. The vampire was pushed back, a feral growl escaping his lips. Hinata staggered with a cry of pain. Something was wrong. Why was there blood dripping from the vampire's talons?

She looked down at her left forearm. Three ragged gashes ran from her elbow to her wrist, the rain spurring the blood along. Shivering, she lifted her gaze to the vampire, suddenly feeling very cold. As he started forward, she saw a shape come hurtling out of the sky, crashing into the vampire. There was an explosion of blood and Hinata shielded her eyes. When she opened them again, she hardly recognized the gore-splattered redhead she had fallen in love with. "Gaara!"

The vampire grinned widely, winking at Hinata before turning and driving his sword through another lord behind him. Suddenly, everything grew quiet. Gaara tensed, looking back at Hinata then over her shoulder. Hinata followed his gaze, to where a single vampire lord was starting towards them. "Itachi..." He seemed to tower over all the vampires, and when his gaze met the young Hyuuga's, she froze. She couldn't move. Not even when he got close to her, lifting his sword. 'MOVE!' She told herself wildly. But she couldn't. She couldn't look away from those obsidian eyes, pools of darkness that she couldn't emerge from.

There was a flash of silver, when the blade soared through the air towards her neck. Leather wouldn't protect her against something that strong. And yet, Hinata still couldn't move. She managed to close her eyes, as if somehow that could lessen the blow. But it never came. There was a clash of metal on metal, and her eyes flew open to see Gaara locked in combat with the older Uchiha. It was over quickly. Too quickly. Itachi lay dissolving on the ground, and time seemed to stop. Hinata looked slowly to the left and saw Sasuke emerging out of no where behind Gaara.

"No!" She screamed, suddenly able to move again. She ran forward, but the very air itself was trying to hold her back. Gaara turned as if in slow motion, his eyes widening as he saw the blade moving towards him. Hinata reached out and grabbed his shoulder, throwing her body against his just as she felt an incredible impact in her back.

Suddenly, time was moving again. Hinata clung to Gaara's shoulders, breathing staggered. The chain mail had completely failed and the sword had gone completely through her body, the tip emerging from her stomach. The pain was overwhelming, and she couldn't think of anything else. Sasuke wrenched the blade from her flesh and she threw her head back, mouth open in a silent scream. The blood started falling faster now, and she knew the wound was serious. Gaara looked down, gritting his teeth. "Hinata..." He placed one hand over the wound on her stomach, as if he could somehow stem the flow of blood.

"Kill him... Gaara." Hinata murmured, pushing Gaara away. He started to protest, then nodded and slowly pulled away from the Hyuuga, turning towards Sasuke. Almost instantly, Hinata sank to her knees, the will to stand slipping away. Her vision blurred, the rain making it difficult to see even as Gaara drew his sword, pumping the air with the wings that exploded from his back. The Uchiha and the redhead met in a clash of talons and swords unlike anything she had ever seen before. Things started to get dark, and slowly she fell down into the icy mud, her face turned to the side as she watched the fight, both vampires whirling together.

She saw one of them fall to the ground with a dull thump, and watched as the other landed. She couldn't tell which was which until the victor knelt at her side, gently turning her onto her back and cupping her face in his hand. "Gaara..." She whispered through clumsy lips. The agony on his face hurt more than the wound itself. He lifted her, holding her against his chest, and buried his face in her hair. She closed her eyes, smiling faintly. She really wouldn't mind, dying like this.

But she wasn't dead. Somehow, her heart was still beating. She didn't really understand, not even when she saw the faint light around her wound, glowing slightly. "Hinata..." Gaara lifted his finger to his lips, tasting her blood, and tears filled his eyes, hardly visible through the rain. "You're..." But Hinata didn't need him to finish. It wasn't her power that was healing her wound. It was her baby's. Hers, and Gaara's. A dry sob escaped her throat, and she wrapped her arms tightly around Gaara's neck. She just wanted him to hold her

The vampires fled once the sun began to rise, and the werewolves lifted their voices in a roar of triumph. It all seemed irrelevant, unreal.

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

Hinata lifted her gaze to Gaara's, who smiled warmly and lowered his lips to hers, capturing them in an incredible kiss that erased all pain from Hinata's mind.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

The werewolves won their land back, and laid out each of their honored dead on their own funeral pyres, the vampires having been banished back to wherever they came from. Gaara stood with Hinata at his side, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist as they watched Kiba's pyre burn.

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

"We did it, Hinata. We survived." Gaara murmured, kissing the top of the Hyuuga's head gently. She smiled and tilted her forehead against his chest.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground

"But not everyone survived...Was it really worth it in the end?" Hinata whispered. Gaara didn't reply immediately.

Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"Every one of our friends who died would have wanted to die the way they did, fighting for what they believed it. We saved lives. In the end, war is never truly worth it. We just have to remember those we love, and never forget what they died for." He said finally.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

"And you, Gaara? What will you do now?" Hinata hadn't wanted to ask the question, but found it falling from her mouth anyway.

"Now? I'll stay with you, and we'll live together for many years, and I'll watch our children grow up around us. And every day, every moment i'm with you, i'll treasure you, i'll hold you, and i'll love you."

"I love you too, Gaara." Hinata said softly, and Gaara tilted her chin up, smiling with his eyes as they kissed.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

Author: Well? What did you think? I originally had this huge epic battle planned out with Sasuke and Itachi and Gaara dying on the rooftop and afterwards Hinata went to face the rest of the vampires on her own and it was just way too complicated, so I simplified it into this. It's also a happier ending, I think. Reviewwwww please. And thank you for reading.


End file.
